Starry Skies, Book Four: Frostbite
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: Leafbare has come upon the Clans, sending chills down every cat's spine. A new enemy has emerged from the shadows, one that forever haunts Sunstorm and her visions. Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**AN: Eek! Is it really time? I'm actually starting Frostbite, and posting the allegiance here instead of on my profile. I realized how much it was clustering up the page, so I decided to post the very short prologue underneath. I know the prologue is too short, but I wanted it to remain a mystery. Hope you all are as excited about this story as I am :) Anyways, here's the full summary:**

**Leafbare has come upon the Clans, sending chills down every cat's spine. A new enemy has emerged from the shadows, one that forever haunts Sunstorm and her visions. Now she must figure out who is turning cats against cat, before the Clans are pulled into another war that could cost more lives than necessary.**

**So, there you have it. Please read the prologue down below.**

* * *

><p>Allegiances<p>

_ThunderClan_

Leader: **Bramblestar **— dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (four lives left)

Deputy: **Lionblaze **— golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather **— gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Apprentice, Briarpaw**

Warriors:

**Brackenfur** — golden brown tabby tom

**Sorreltail **— tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Thornclaw **— golden brown tabby tom

**Brightheart **— white she-cat with ginger patches

**Ferncloud **— very pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Squirrelflight **— dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Spiderleg **— long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall **— light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing **— white she-cat with green eyes

**Hazeltail **— small gray and white she-cat

**Mousewhisker **— gray and white tom

**Berrynose **— cream-furred tom

**Hollyleaf -** black she-cat with green eyes

**Cinderheart -** gray tabby she-cat

**Foxleap **— reddish tabby tom

**Toadstep **— black and white tom

**Rosepetal -** dark cream she-cat

**Bumblestripe **— very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Ivypool **— silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

**Cherrymist **— ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Moleface **— creamy brown tom with amber eyes

**Mothdapple **— spotted gray and white she-cat

**Snowstorm **— white she-cat with blue eyes

**Emberstrike **— light brown tabby tom

**Dewfur **— speckled gray tom with green eyes

**Shrewfang** — gray and white tom

**Fogpelt** — pale gray tom with lighter gray stripes

**Stonefoot** — dark gray tom with a white muzzle

Apprentices:

**Briarpaw **— gray and white she-cat

**Ashpaw —** gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens:

**Poppyfrost **— tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Thornclaw's kits; Tawnykit, Firekit and Sedgekit

**Squirrelflight —** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, heavily pregnant with Bramblestar's kits

Kits:

**Tawnykit** — tortoiseshell she-cat with golden tabby stripes

**Firekit** — golden brown tabby tom

**Sedgekit** — light brown tabby she-cat

Elders:

**Dustpelt **— dark brown tabby tom

**Graystripe **— long-haired gray tom

* * *

><p><em>ShadowClan<em>

Leader: **Russetstar **— dark ginger she-cat

Deputy: **Snaketail **— dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

Medicine Cat: **Foxfrost **— ginger tom with a white chest

Warriors:

**Toadfoot **— dark brown tom

**Apprentice: Reedpaw**

**Crowfrost **— black and white tom

**Snowbird **— pure white she-cat

**Apprentice: Mallowpaw**

**Rowanclaw **— ginger tom

**Tawnypelt **— tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Owlclaw **— light brown tabby tom

**Scorchfur **— dark gray tom

**Redwillow **— mottled ginger and brown tom

**Apprentice: Tanglepaw**

**Tigerheart **— dark brown tabby tom

**Ferretclaw **— creamy gray tom

**Pinefrost **— black she-cat

**Starlingfeather **— ginger tom

**Blackfur **— mottled black tom

**Swiftwater **— black and white tom

**Lakestorm **— silver tabby she-cat

**Brightsky **— ginger dappled she-cat

Apprentices:

**Reedpaw —** golden brown tabby tom

**Tanglepaw **— dark brown tom with unusually long, unkempt fur

**Mallowpaw **— white tom with a brown patch near his ear

Queens:

**Dawnpelt **— cream-furred she-cat, mother of Scorchfur's kits; Icekit and Mintkit

**Applefur **— mottled brown she-cat, mother of Honeykit and Badgerkit by Owlclaw

Kits:

**Icekit **— white she-cat with green eyes

**Mintkit **— gray and white she-cat with green eyes

**Honeykit** — light brown tabby she-cat

**Badgerkit** — brown tabby tom

Elders:

**Smokefoot **— black tom

* * *

><p><em>WindClan<em>

Leader: **Weaselstar **— ginger tom with white paws

Deputy: **Emberfoot **— gray tom with two dark feet

Medicine Cat: **Fallencloud **— gray and white she-cat with a fluffy tail

Warriors:

**Harespring **— brown and white tom

**Leaftail **— dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Applepaw**

**Sunstrike** — tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead**  
><strong>

**Sedgewhisker **— light brown tabby she-cat

**Whiskerclaw **— light brown tom

**Apprentice: Wolfpaw**

**Furzetail **— gray and white she-cat

**Boulderheart **— large pale gray tom

**Littlebird **— small brown and white tom

**Windchaser -** gray tom with a black stripe over his back

Apprentices:

**Applepaw **— reddish tabby she-cat

**Wolfpaw **— dark brown tabby tom

Queens:

**Swallowtail **— dark gray she-cat, mother of Stormkit, and Rabbitkit; Whitekit died of greencough

Kits:

**Stormkit **— dark gray tom

**Rabbitkit **— gray and white tom

Elders:

**Owlwhisker **— light brown tabby tom

* * *

><p><em>RiverClan<em>

Leader:** Mistystar **— gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: **Reedwhisker **— black tom

Medicine Cat: **Willowshine **— gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice: Fawnstep**

Warriors:

**Icewing — **white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail **— dark gray she-cat

**Pebblefoot **— mottled gray tom

**Pouncetail **— ginger and white tom

**Apprentice: Fishpaw**

**Mallownose **— light brown tabby tom

**Beetlewhisker **— brown and white tabby tom

**Grasspelt —** light brown tom

**Apprentice: Dustpaw**

**Hollowriver —** dark brown tabby tom

**Troutpool **— pale gray tabby she-cat

**Rushtail —** light brown tabby tom

**Piketooth **— dark gray tom

**Nettlepad —** mottled brown tabby tom

**Bramblefur - **brown and ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

**Fawnstep **— spotted brown she-cat

**Dustpaw** — brown and white tom

**Fishpaw** — ginger and white tom

Queens:

**Dapplenose **— mottled gray she-cat, mother of Larchkit, Stormykit, Wildkit and Whitekit

Kits:

**Larchkit** — gray she-cat with darker gray spots

**Stormykit** — gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Wildkit** — dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Whitekit** — gray tom with white paws

Elders:

**Mosspelt **— tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Duskfur **— brown tabby she-cat

* * *

><p><em>SkyClan<em>

Leader: **Sagefur — **pale gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: **Eaglefeather **— brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Batpaw**

Medicine Cat: **Echosong —** thin silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

**Rockfall **— black tom

**Firestorm **— ginger tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Bloompaw**

**Dawnwind **— black she-cat with blue eyes

**Crowfeather **— dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Cedarclaw **— black and white tom with green eyes

**Leafpool —** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; former medicine cat of ThunderClan

**Sunstorm **— golden tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes; formerly of ThunderClan

**Apprentice: Ravenpaw**

****Thistletail** — **dark brown tom with tabby markings; has reddish spots around his back and muzzle

****Roseheart —**** creamy white she-cat with gray ear tips and amber eyes

Queens:

**Fawnpelt **— small brown she-cat, mother of Larkkit and Yellowkit

**Brindletail — **silver dappled tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Graykit, Specklekit and Leafkit

Apprentices:

**Bloompaw **— silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Batpaw —** small black tom with lighter gray belly and amber eyes

**Ravenpaw —** black tom with blue eyes; has a white paw

Kits:

**Larkkit **— brown tabby she-cat

**Yellowkit **— golden brown tabby she-cat

**Graykit **— small gray tom with darker gray patches around his face

**Specklekit —** larger dappled silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Leafkit —** silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

**Shadefur **— dark gray tom with yellow eyes; former kittypet

* * *

><p><em>FlameClan<em>

Leader: **Flamestar —** ginger tom with amber eyes

Deputy: **Blackstripe **— black tom with a white strip on his nose

Medicine Cat: None

Warriors:

**Redwhisker **— ginger she-cat with a white underbelly

**Willowlight **— silver and gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Whitepelt —** pure white tom, partially deaf

**May **— small brown and white she-cat with badly burned pelt, refused to take name

**Mossfur **— light brown she-cat with darker brown muzzle, darker brown paws

Queens:

**Darkwing **— black she-cat with pale amber eyes, mother of Whiskerkit, Pouncekit and Petalkit

**Morningsong **— dark-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; heavily pregnant

* * *

><p><em>Cats Outside Clans<em>

**Fleck **— brown and light brown she-cat with darker brown flecks around her pelt; has bright blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Stars lit the night sky. Clouds drifted past as a breeze sent them off. It seemed like any other night. Yet the air was bitterly cold, and snow covered the ground. The valley was in a state of panic. Unlike previous leafbares, this one was the coldest it had ever faced.

Despite the bitter air and cold winds, creatures lived on. A feline shape moved about the undergrowth. A pair of yellow-golden eyes protruded the darkness that swallowed his pelt.

"You came," a voice said.

"I have reasons to come," the cat replied as he emerged from the shadows. His pelt was illuminated by the moon.

"Indeed you do," the voice whispered. "You seek my help."

"Yes," the cat murmured. "I want revenge. And I seek leadership."

"Good. That is all I needed to know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so the mystery begins...wonder who the two cats are. We'll find out soon ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Forgiven

**AN: Boy, it feels weird returning to my Starry Skies series. The funny thing is it felt weird writing about the Marked when I started the Ancients, but that was because I left it for a long time. So here's the first chapter; nothing exciting really happens, but it does get more interesting later on in the series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_The forest seemed so silent. Snow was falling heavily as cats padded across the fields. Their eyes were filled with wariness as they looked for shelter._

_Moons had passed after the rogues found their new home. They knew the territory like the back of their paws. Yet for some reason, the valley seemed to be in worse shape than ever. This leafbare was harsher than others had been. The ground underneath felt frozen. Leaves crunched underpaw as the rogues touched them. Yes, the terrible grip of leafbare had come._

_"We need to find shelter soon," one of the rogues said as he joined his mate. Her belly was swollen, showing signs that she was about to give birth._

_"This storm will not end," a dark tabby hissed. "It never ends in this valley."_

_"Enough, Cedric," the older tom spat. "There is a tree over there we can hide in. The roots are big enough for a small group."_

_The three cats padded towards the tree, ignoring the blustering winds that tore at their pelts. The queen was suffering the most. Her teeth were clenched together as she staggered beside her mate. The tom glanced at her worriedly._

_"If we don't get through this, no cat will survive in this valley," he meowed as he circled the roots._

…

Sunstorm awoke with a start. She was gasping for breath, her eyes wide in panic as she looked around the warriors' den. Beside her was Cedarclaw, his breathing normal. Her paws shuffled in embarrassment when she realized that visions were haunting her once more.

_It's been so long since my last vision_, she thought as she looked down at her nest.

She thought back to what had happened during the past two moons. The Clans had arrived at the valley. Her brother had returned, and what had shocked her above all else was that he became leader of a newly formed Clan. FlameClan, as it was called, had become part of StarClan and the warrior code. The other Clans were uneasy with the newly arrived Clan. She knew that it was only a matter of time before fights broke out near the borders.

Her pelt shook as she rose to her paws. It was morning, a time when she took Ravenpaw out for battle-training. She knew the apprentice was eager to learn his fighting skills alongside the cats that had recently joined SkyClan.

Thistletail and Roseheart were fairly new to the warrior code. Both cats had been rogues in the past. Their lives had changed drastically when Thistletail discovered the Moontree. The Moontree needed a proper sacrifice, and it put cats asleep for protection until the right sacrifice was found. Sadly the sacrifice that was required had belonged to Brownwhisker. Despite all of her efforts to keep him happy, he'd died anyway.

"And so a new life has begun," she whispered, reciting what the voice of the Moontree had said.

The golden tabby padded out of the warrior's den, shaking scraps of moss from her paw. The sun had only just risen. Birdsong wasn't evident anymore. A cold chill seeped through her fur as she padded across the clearing. To her surprise, Sagestar was already awake. The pale gray tom gave her a nod before returning to his grooming.

"I see you're awake already," he meowed as he finished working on what appeared to be a difficult patch of fur.

"I had another vision," she admitted.

His eyes lit up with interest when he looked at her. Sagestar was one of the few cats who knew about the visions she received. The powers she'd been given were unusual. She could see visions of the past and future. Visions of the future were rare—she only received them when the Clans were in danger.

"I could see these cats, and they were trying to find shelter from the snow," she explained. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt a tail touch her shoulder. She turned around to see that Thistletail had woken up. "One of the cats said his name was Cedric."

Thistletail's eyes widened in understanding. "Ah, I remember Cedric," the tabby said in a wistful tone. "He was always a challenge to work with. But he knew what he was doing."

"Do you think this is an omen?" Sagestar's curious look faded to worry.

"I doubt it," Thistletail replied with a shake of his head. "Cedric may have known what he was doing, but those visions seem radical. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."

With that, the tabby waved his tail goodbye and picked a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Sunstorm exchanged looks with Sagestar before joining her Clanmate. Thistletail looked at her before picking a sparrow from the pile. Sunstorm herself picked a mouse that looked scrawny compared to the other fresh-kill.

She chewed slowly at first, savoring the flavor that seeped between her teeth. Despite the fact that the mouse was a day old, it still tasted freshly caught. Once she was finished chewing the last remains, she buried the bones outside the clearing and approached the apprentice's den. To her surprise Bloompaw was already awake, grooming her fur like Sagestar had done earlier. The silver tabby looked up from her grooming, her tongue still sticking out when she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Ravenpaw is just getting up," she mumbled as she went back to her grooming.

Just as she started the black-furred apprentice emerged from the apprentice's den. His blue eyes blinked away sleep when he saw that Sunstorm was waiting for him. Bloompaw looked over her shoulder before she returned to her nest.

"Ready for some training exercises?" she asked when Ravenpaw looked up at his mentor.

"Sure," Ravenpaw replied with a shrug.

The two of them made their way out of the gorge. The steep cliffs that surrounded them provided the perfect sanctuary for SkyClan. It protected them from the wind as well. Sunstorm shivered as she felt a breeze rip through her fur. She looked up to see that the sky was covered with clouds.

Ravenpaw's pelt was ruffled as he followed Sunstorm towards the training area. The ground underpaw was soft there, and covered in moss. The moss was collected by apprentices when they were cleaning out the elders' den or the nursery. Sunstorm and Ravenpaw often came to this spot to collect herbs for Echosong and Leafpool as well.

Once the two were settled in their usual spot, she began instructing him on a move that she'd learned in ThunderClan. The move was a bit more difficult, but Ravenpaw's strong back legs would give him the support he needed. The golden tabby she-cat dropped into the usual hunter's crouch. Ravenpaw watched her curiously as she stalked forward, her paws inching towards the intended target. Once she found herself in a good position, she sprang forward with her front legs outstretched. The branch that loomed in front of her snapped under her weight.

It took Ravenpaw a little longer to fulfill the move she'd just shown him. He struggled during the pounce, his front paws were unsheathed the first time. The second time he tried it his tail flicked from side to side. Sunstorm knew that an enemy would know what he was up to if they heard his tail brushing against the undergrowth. She continued drilling him until the move was perfected.

"Well done," she purred after he sat up. Dust had covered his pelt. Dawnwind wouldn't be happy when they returned from their training session.

"It's gonna be a hard leafbare, isn't it?" Ravenpaw's sudden question made Sunstorm jump in surprise.

"What makes you say that?" she countered.

"It feels colder than usual," Ravenpaw replied with a shrug. "I…I just have this feeling that we're in for a tougher leafbare than before."

Sunstorm looked at her apprentice sympathetically. Her tail brushed against his shoulder as she tried to come up with a normal response. "I won't let anything happen to SkyClan," she said in a low whisper.

"It's not just SkyClan I'm worried about," Ravenpaw murmured.

She looked across the trees that led into ThunderClan territory. Part of her knew that Ravenpaw was right. The air already felt colder than before, and leafbare had yet to start. She didn't want to believe that her apprentice was right.

Her whiskers trembled slightly as she rose to her paws. "Come on, let's catch something before we get back," she meowed.

OoOoOoOo

Their hunting had ended in less success than she'd hoped. Ravenpaw had managed to take down a vole and a mouse. She found a mouse hiding under a patch of moss that she had to dig up with her claws. After that there was nothing left for her to find. Most of the prey was hiding from the cold winds. By the time they were finished more clouds had covered the sky. The scent of moisture filled the air as she led her apprentice back to camp.

Sunstorm's tail lashed as she dropped the mouse on the fresh-kill pile. Dawnwind was outside the warrior's den speaking softly to Firestorm. The queen looked uneasy as the ginger warrior spoke. She looked up when she noticed Sunstorm's arrival. Firestorm looked over his shoulder and grimaced.

_I'll never understand what's going on in his mind_, she thought as she joined Leafpool and Crowfeather.

Her mind continued drifting until she saw Cedarclaw return with Rockfall and Roseheart. All three of them looked exhausted as they filed into the clearing. Cedarclaw's eyes lit up when he spotted Sunstorm. She looked down at her paws, feeling half-embarrassed that she was excited to see him. Ever since she'd begun to feel strange around Cedarclaw the excited feeling continued growing stronger.

"Hey," he whispered as he approached her.

"Hey." Her reply was curt, and for a moment she regretted what she said. Cedarclaw didn't look hurt like she expected.

"Did you go hunting?" he asked after sitting down beside her.

"Ravenpaw's skills have improved drastically since I've awakened," she admitted.

"I think losing you made him realize that he would be losing a valuable mentor," Cedarclaw murmured. "I know losing you made me realize that…" It was his turn to look embarrassed when he realized what he'd just said.

A purr rose within her throat. "You're acting like a love-struck kit," she mewed.

"Sorry." Cedarclaw rose to his paws.

"No." Sunstorm clamped his tail between her teeth. "I didn't mean that in a bad way," she added more softly.

Cedarclaw's eyes widened when he realized what she meant by that. "Does this mean…" He broke off when she nodded.

"It doesn't mean that I love you, but it does mean I forgive you," she whispered.

A look of relief mixed with annoyance filled Cedarclaw's gaze. He gave his chest a lick before padding off to the warriors' den. Sunstorm watched as he dipped his head to Eaglefeather, whose eyes were narrowed in concern. The tabby looked up at Sunstorm before following.

_At least that's done and over with_, she thought. Leafpool and Crowfeather had slipped away during their conversation. For that she was relieved, but now she wondered where the pair disappeared. She shrugged the thought away as she felt another irritating sensation wash over her. She hoped that within time the feelings would fade away._ If they don't, I'm not sure what will happen_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so the fun begins between Sunstorm and Cedarclaw. I bet you were hoping the two would fall in love :P Well, it would be too soon for that, and a tad unrealistic. So this time I will just add a bit of forgiveness in Sunstorm's heart. Hope I get some reviews, it would be nice to see what readers think of this series :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Snowfall

**AN: Wow, this chapter is just at 2,000 words. I'm trying to make them longer, but it's difficult with sequels...Oh well, you'll get shorter chapters but maybe faster updates. Anyways, I'll update The Ancients sometime next week after my math exam. Wish me luck on that—I'm aiming for an A or a B at the least. Thanks to XxBlazestormxX and Silvermoon of ThunderClan for reviewing. You guys have earned a Dawnwind plushie :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Crisp night air met Sunstorm's fur as she joined Crowfeather and Dawnwind outside the camp. The moon was almost full, signaling that the second Gathering in the valley was fast-approaching. Sunstorm's paws itched with anticipation as she wondered who would be going. The Clan had worked nonstop since her return with Specklekit. She knew that if she kept working hard, Sagestar would allow her to go with Ravenpaw.

"We'll be patrolling the ShadowClan border," Crowfeather meowed as Sunstorm approached him.

The dark gray tom was leading the patrol, and this seemed to annoy Dawnwind. Her blue eyes were narrowed as she followed him across the open territory towards the trees.

_Crowfeather's a good warrior_, Sunstorm thought as she followed them. _Would she be annoyed if I were leading? I didn't take Ravenpaw with me because of this_.

She knew that some of the cats in SkyClan were still annoyed that Sagestar had allowed Crowfeather and Leafpool to join them. Thistletail and Roseheart had been accepted, though grudgingly, and were given camp duties to keep them busy. She doubted they would be chosen to go to the Gathering.

Silence fell upon them as they made their way towards the pines. It was within those trees they would find the border. ShadowClan cats were known for lurking within the darkness of trees. Their hunting skills had always made Sunstorm feel uneasy, yet she was fascinated by the fact that they could hunt at night.

Her pelt began to fluff up when a breeze picked up. Dawnwind seemed to feel the bitterly cold wind as well. The black-furred she-cat shook her head before continuing the journey.

"It doesn't look like anyone is here," Dawnwind murmured when they reached the burnt oak.

According to Thistletail a terrible fire had burnt through most of ShadowClan's territory. But out of the ashes came new growth. He was the type of cat who appreciated such things. New growth meant new life that had been taken away during the fire.

"That's because the wind is blowing in the wrong direction," a voice hissed from the ferns beyond the oak.

Sunstorm stiffened when she saw a pair of green eyes pierce through the shadows. A tortoiseshell emerged from the ferns. She knew who this cat was; Tawnypelt, Bramblestar's sister.

"We've been patrolling the borders long before you were," another cat added when he followed Tawnypelt.

"Why show yourselves now?" Crowfeather demanded.

"Because we've caught the scent of rogues trespassing across our border," the black and white tom retorted.

Tawnypelt shot him a look that made his jaw clamp shut. The tortoiseshell's tail lashed in annoyance. With a roll of her eyes, she added, "We're making sure the rogue wasn't one of the…newcomers."

Sunstorm shook her head in frustration. "I doubt that FlameClan has anything to do with the new scents," she replied. "And Thistletail and Roseheart have been in camp since they became warriors."

A cricket suddenly chirped, breaking the silence that had fallen over the tense atmosphere. Sunstorm knew that any wrong move could lead to a fight. She glanced worriedly at her Clanmates. If Dawnwind was willing to fight, than she was certain that Crowfeather would quickly follow.

To her relief the former WindClan warrior dipped his head without a sharp word. Tawnypelt continued watching him cautiously as the black and white tom went off to explore the rest of the border. The she-cat didn't look annoyed like Sunstorm expected. Instead her gaze was filled with longing, as if she was living a memory that haunted her past.

"What happened to the old days?" she wondered out loud. Crowfeather's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Those days are long gone," Crowfeather hissed. "I'm a SkyClan warrior now. My home is with Leafpool." He seemed to choke at those words. Sunstorm glanced at him in confusion. Had something happened before he met Leafpool?

Tawnypelt held Crowfeather's gaze for a moment longer before she slipped away into the darkness. Crowfeather's tail lashed as he turned away. Another long silence followed when Sunstorm exchanged a confused look with Dawnwind.

_Something happened between Tawnypelt and Crowfeather_, Sunstorm decided silently.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she remembered the stories Cinderheart used to tell her when she was a kit. She recalled hearing that Bramblestar, Squirrelflight and several other cats had been chosen to go on a journey. Those cats had traveled to the mountains, and to the sundrownplace to receive a message from an unlikely ally. After that a RiverClan cat known as Feathertail died saving the Tribe Of Rushing Waters from a predator known as Sharptooth.

_Now I remember_! She jumped to her paws after realizing what made Crowfeather so uneasy with Tawnypelt. Crowfeather was remembering the time he spent with the group of cats.

"Maybe meeting with those cats will help Crowfeather get along with the SkyClan warriors," she muttered under her breath.

"That old mangepelt doesn't get along with anyone," Dawnwind snapped.

Sunstorm felt like bursting out with laughter, but she held it back. The tension back at the border had left her feeling uneasy and guilty at the same time. Normally she would have pestered Crowfeather into telling her about his journey, but now was not the time.

OoOoOoOo

Snow was beginning to fall by the time they returned to camp. Sunstorm felt herself longing for her nest by the time her pelt was covered in flakes. She shook them out of her fur before returning to the fresh-kill pile.

The sun was only just beginning to rise when Ravenpaw emerged from the apprentice's den. Bloompaw followed, and was quickly tackled to the ground by her smaller brother Batpaw. A growl rose within Bloompaw's throat, and the silver tabby batted her brother away with a single paw-swipe. Batpaw squealed in surprise from the sudden blow.

"Are we doing any training today?" Ravenpaw asked when he approached his mentor.

"Can you see the snow?" Sunstorm countered. Amusement filled her voice, despite the harsh look in her eyes.

"But we can practice hunting in the snow!" Ravenpaw's eyes lit up. "I have a darker pelt than you. I should learn how to hunt when it's white out."

What Ravenpaw said was true, but she was more interested in staying warm. Her pelt fluffed out against a blustery wind as snow was blown across the camp. Ravenpaw seemed to notice her lack of interest. His whiskers drooped for a moment.

"Why don't you clean out Shadefur's nest?" she suggested.

Ravenpaw glared at Sunstorm before trotting away to join his sisters. Bloompaw gave her brother a strange look when he whispered something. Sunstorm fought back a sigh of annoyance when she realized they were talking about which mentors were the best.

The golden tabby stalked across the clearing towards the fresh-kill pile. By now it was covered in snow. She knew that if she waited any longer the fresh-kill pile would be frozen.

Eaglefeather was discussing something with Echosong and Leafpool. Sunstorm wondered if it had anything to do with the harsh weather.

The SkyClan deputy looked over his shoulder when he noticed someone was watching him. Echosong dipped her head to Leafpool before slipping away through the blanket of snow. The thin tabby appeared to be in worse condition than before. Sunstorm hoped she wasn't starving herself for the sake of the Clan.

"Echosong is worried she won't survive this leafbare." Eaglefeather's voice dripped with anxiety.

"She has to train Specklekit!" Sunstorm's fur rose in surprise when she realized where she was going. She glanced at Leafpool.

"I have already agreed with Echosong that I will train Specklekit," she murmured.

Sunstorm's claws scraped against the snow. She knew that Echosong was old. The medicine cat was about as old as Leafstar was before the SkyClan leader passed away. Without the knowledge Echosong possessed, she knew life would get more difficult as time went on.

Leafpool seemed to sense the unease that Sunstorm felt. The tabby pressed her muzzle against Sunstorm's flank, her to stiffen.

"StarClan is with us," Leafpool whispered. "I know that now, more than ever, we will need faith in our ancestors."

Her thoughts drifted by as Leafpool left her behind. She wanted to believe that Leafpool was right. StarClan had guided her to the Moontree, where the Clans could communicate with their ancestors. Yet she was also aware that tension was rising within the Clans. She knew that within time, battles would break out.

The golden tabby paced across the clearing, her paws sending dust clouds of snow through the air. By now a brisk wind had picked up, ruffling her fur. No birds sang throughout the stormy weather. It was too cold for them to fly; their wings would freeze the moment they took flight. The ground underpaw felt terribly frozen when she scraped her paws against the snow. Leafbare had arrived, and she knew that this leafbare would be harder than the last.

_Funny how I think that and I wasn't even around than_, she thought as she sat down. She _was_ alive at the time, but it was towards the end of leafbare she was born. She could hardly remember anything but the warmth of her mother's pelt brushing against her own. Cinderheart would have rasped her tongue over her kit's fur to keep them warm. The ThunderClan warrior was known for her kind and gentle nature, but she had a sharp tongue that turned off many toms. Lionblaze was the only one who could see past her.

Sunstorm's ears pricked forward when she heard pawsteps marching across the snow. Her tail tip quivered for a heartbeat before she approached the source of the sound. Annoyance flared within Sunstorm when she saw who was making the noise. Firestorm lifted his muzzle slightly, suddenly aware that he'd been detected. The ginger warrior spun around, hackles rising until he saw who it was standing behind him.

"I'm not planning anything today," he huffed. His eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when he held Sunstorm's gaze. "Besides, what's a nosy warrior like you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Sunstorm replied. "I noticed how much Bloompaw has…changed since you became her mentor." It was difficult searching for the right words, especially when she knew he would alter them to his best interest.

"Bloompaw is a skilled fighter," Firestorm retorted. "She just needed a bit of a push to bring out those skills."

Frustration was beginning to gnaw it's way through her belly. She knew that Firestorm was lying. Bloompaw had always been gentle as a kit, at least when Sunstorm knew her. Becoming Firestorm's apprentice had changed Bloompaw for the worse.

"Just make sure she doesn't get hurt," Sunstorm snapped.

Without waiting for his reply she bounded away. Her mind was spinning after she recalled what just happened. Firestorm was making excuses, she was certain of that. Tomorrow she would ask her apprentice if Bloompaw had always acted the way she did now. If what she thought was true, than she knew Firestorm was building a team that would side with him. She couldn't let that happen to SkyClan. The Clan had only just found it's way back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought this chapter was a tad boring. But whatever makes the readers happy. Anyways, please remember to review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble's Looming

**AN: Got this chapter finished early! Which means a fast update for my faithful reviewers. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you all get Briarpaw plushies! Anyways, here's chapter three!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The snow had finally eased by the time morning came. Warriors had to dig their way out of the den after it was covered in the cold snow. A meeting was being held for scouts to search the area for herbs. Echosong's supply had become wilted during the storm.

Sunstorm casually groomed her fur as she listened to Sagestar speak with his Clanmates. Senior warriors had been chosen to join the meeting. The problem was that Rockfall, Firestorm and Dawnwind were the only senior warriors in the Clan. Sunstorm wasn't too pleased to hear that Firestorm had been allowed at the meeting, but she pushed back her annoyance.

"This is bad news for SkyClan," Cedarclaw meowed as he sat beside Sunstorm.

"The herbs Echosong collected were destroyed," she added calmly. "But I'm not worried. The other Clans would have gone out of their way to collect more, especially since this leafbare seems colder than usual."

That seemed to calm Cedarclaw down a bit. His black and white fur remained ruffled though as he watched the gathered warriors.

"How can we be sure this leafbare won't destroy the Clans?" he asked in a low whisper. "We're not used to the valley…everything could go wrong."

Sunstorm's interest rose to it's peek when Leafpool approached her. The light brown tabby had been allowed to attend the meeting, since she knew more about herbs than others. Her medicine cat skills had not failed her yet.

"Sagestar wants a patrol to visit ThunderClan for help," the tabby explained. "He asked me to gather a patrol. I want you, Ravenpaw and Thistletail to come with me."

Thistletail's ears pricked forward when his name was called. The older cat had been sharing tongues with Roseheart, who seemed just as content to sleep in most of these days. The creamy white she-cat glanced up at Leafpool before dipping her head to Thistletail.

He gave Roseheart a gentle lick on the cheek before joining Leafpool. Sunstorm felt warmth trickle down her spine when she watched the exchange. She knew that the pair were good friends. Though Thistletail was older, he was a good cat and had a unique way of displaying his affection towards other cats.

_He'd make a good mate for Roseheart_, she thought as the three of them approached the apprentice's den. Luckily the brambles had held for the apprentices. The only area in camp that needed work was the warrior's den, and possibly the nursery. Fawnpelt had been complaining about a draft for a few days now. It was likely that Larkkit or Yellowkit poked a hole through the ferns and vines that were wrapped around the den as a barrier.

Ravenpaw was waiting outside the apprentice's den. Batpaw sat beside him, swatting his paw against the snow that now covered the ground. Ravenpaw rolled his eyes when a tiny flake landed on his brother's nose. Batpaw jumped in surprise at the sudden chill.

Sunstorm fought back a purr of amusement as she watched. Batpaw's personality had changed for the better. He didn't act like a kit that just moved out of the nursery. His curiosity was what made him such a quick learner. Both Ravenpaw and Bloompaw would have to work hard if they wanted to become like their brother.

"You'll be joining us in our search for herbs," Sunstorm meowed after Ravenpaw locked gazes with her.

His eyes widened in surprise. "How soon will we leave?" he asked as he jumped to his paws.

"Immediately," Leafpool replied. "I'd like to leave before the weather gets bad again."

Sunstorm looked at the sky to see if Leafpool was right to worry. Clear blue stretched on for what seemed like moons. She wondered if Leafpool was worrying over nothing.

The four cats climbed up the slope that led into the forest. Sunstorm fought back a gasp of surprise when she realized how slippery the ground underpaw was. The rocky outcrop had become slick from the snow covering it. If the patrol wasn't careful, one cat could stumble and fall.

Ravenpaw let out a squeal of fright when his paw caught tangled in a bed of ferns. Sunstorm whirled around to see him kick a cloud of dust through the air.

The golden tabby's tail lashed in frustration as she approached her apprentice. Ravenpaw's screeching could probably be heard across WindClan territory. Without another word she leaned down to nip at one of the vines until it snapped. Ravenpaw tumbled a little way's off, hissing in annoyance as he hit a boulder.

"Mousebrain, do you want the other Clans to know where we are?" she demanded.

"The fern was covered by the snow," Thistletail meowed when he spotted them. "I doubt any cat would have seen the trap."

"Just watch where you put your paws," Sunstorm hissed as she began to pad away.

Her thoughts were churning as she joined Leafpool, who was standing near the trees. Ravenpaw needed a bit more discipline. She was aware of how he got away with things when she wasn't watching. He took advantage of his brother when the timing was right.

_In ways, he's just like Bloompaw_, Sunstorm thought with a flick of her tail tip.

She shook her head as she padded beside Leafpool. The former medicine cat had been silent during their assent. She knew that Leafpool was worried about their lack of herbs in the medicine den. Leafpool refused to talk about it as she tried to comfort the cat she'd often seen in visions as an apprentice.

"You should take it easier on your apprentice," Leafpool whispered, breaking the silence that fell over the group. "Enjoy him while you can. It took me moons to recover from losing my first, and only apprentice."

Leafpool's words were filled with longing as she looked over her shoulder. Ravenpaw was still sulking, though Thistletail's story seemed to cheer him up. Sunstorm recalled that Leafpool had mentored Jayfeather before she fled the Clan. She wondered if Jayfeather had any regrets about his mentor abandoning him.

"I'm just doing what I think is right," she replied.

The light brown tabby held her gaze for a few moments longer. Silence fell upon them once more as they reached the border. Thistletail quickly joined them, followed by a chipper looking Ravenpaw. The black-furred apprentice had recovered from his shame.

Within heartbeats the forest came to life. Sunstorm's hackles rose when a bird squawked in fear. Branches rattled around as squirrels chased one another. Sunstorm peered beyond the boulder she was hiding behind. To her surprise she saw a group of hunters making a kill. A nest of mice had been found by Cherrymist, who was known for her hunting skills.

Sunstorm closed her eyes when she heard the sounds of squealing. Baby mice were nutritious to ThunderClan cats. If a nest was found the babies were killed in an instant and taken to the queens. Sunstorm did not believe in such erotic behavior. She couldn't stand killing innocent kits, even if they were considered prey.

"I smell SkyClan cats!" Cherrymist yowled after lifting her chin.

Spiderleg, Foxleap and Mousewhisker were among the group. All four ThunderClan cats looked well-fed as they sauntered towards the boulder. Spiderleg's lips curled in the beginnings of a snarl, but Cherrymist held him back.

"Sunstorm, Leafpool, what a surprise," Mousewhisker meowed. "What are you doing here?"

"That's for Bramblestar to know," Sunstorm replied curtly.

Mousewhisker's eyes lit with surprise. The gray and white warrior was normally calm and collected, but Sunstorm knew when he could act aggressive. Now was not the time for border fights. She could tell that Spiderleg was itching for a fight to start. Cherrymist seemed oblivious to the tension rising between her Clanmates. The ginger she-cat's mind was elsewhere she looked between Foxleap and the dead mice at his paws.

"Bramblestar doesn't want any visitors," Spiderleg spat.

"Calm down Spiderleg," Mousewhisker hissed. "I'm leading the patrol, remember? I say we take them to Bramblestar, they might have information we need."

Sunstorm tilted her head in surprise as the four cats flanked the SkyClan warriors. She wondered what Mousewhisker meant by that. Perhaps ThunderClan was facing more trouble than she'd realized. They weren't thin like she'd expected. Mousewhisker had the appearance of a plump kittypet.

An unnerving silence fell upon the forest as they trekked their way to the camp. Sunstorm could remember the last time she'd been through this way. That was when she and Hollyleaf had tried scouring for the Moontree. Once the pair had found it, they'd been put into a deep slumber. Thistletail and Roseheart had met the same fate when they found the tree. Many of the rogues that had lived with them also shared some kind of cruel fate. It was because of those disappearances that the rogues had left the valley.

By now sunhigh had arrived over the valley. The golden light was glaring when the patrol ran across open land. Sunstorm had to squint her eyes to see past the harsh light. Ravenpaw stood close to her, despite what had happened when they were climbing the slope. He seemed to have gotten over whatever happened.

Thistletail stood beside Leafpool. The two tabbies looked identical, to Sunstorm's surprise. The only difference was that Thistletail had darker brown fur and red markings along his legs and tail. His appearance was what had made him stand out to Sunstorm. Something about him seemed unearthly. She shook her head and pushed the thought away. Thistletail was like any other cat. He treated those around him equally, and was not effected by his appearance.

Soon they came upon a grove of ancient looking trees. Thistletail's eyes lit up with interest when he padded up to Sunstorm's side.

"I can remember sheltering here during a storm," he rasped. "There's the fallen birch tree." His tail pointed towards what appeared to be more like a massive branch than a tree. "It was struck by lightning. And there is where the fox and her cubs were killed in a fire. The Twolegs came when morning and picked them up."

"You mean there are Twolegs here?" Sunstorm blurted out the question without realizing how loud she was. Cats turned to look at her, but they ignored her.

"Only occasionally," Thistletail replied. "They seem to come when some terrible weather phenomenon happens, like the storm I survived. I think they are looking out for the valley, and the creatures that live within it. That is why it remains untainted by Twoleg nests."

_So that's why there's a single nest at the top_, Sunstorm thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the patrol came to a halt. Ravenpaw's eyes were lit with interest when they came upon what appeared to be walls on all sides. Sunstorm knew that this camp was similar to the one at the lake. The only difference was that it didn't have a cliff where warriors could lose their lives.

Cherrymist grabbed the mice that Foxleap had been holding. The reddish tabby looked annoyed when she gave him a curt nod before slipping away through what looked like a tunnel. Spiderleg quickly followed, leaving Mousewhisker and Foxleap behind to guard the four intruders.

Moons seemed to pass before anything happened. Snow fell onto Leafpool's shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise. Sunstorm fought back a purr of amusement. If she were a kit she would have thought the branches were attacking her.

Suddenly pawsteps could be heard as another cat approached the tunnel entrance. Sunstorm's ears pricked forward when she caught sight of a familiar looking tabby pelt. Hope flared within her chest as Lionblaze emerged from the tunnel. Bramblestar followed him soon after. Spiderleg must have done a good job telling them what needed to be told.

"What are you four doing here?" Bramblestar asked when he surveyed the patrol.

"We were hoping Jayfeather would have herbs to spare," Leafpool replied. "The herbs Echosong collected aren't enough to sustain her through leafbare."

Sunstorm's heart skipped a beat when she realized Leafpool had given a bit of good information ThunderClan could use against their enemy. She glanced at Ravenpaw, whose eyes were wide in shock.

"Jayfeather has collected plenty of herbs, but…our Clan is facing darker times as well," Lionblaze meowed.

Without waiting for Bramblestar's reply he slipped back through the tunnel. Foxleap and Mousewhisker were quick to follow. Both cats looked annoyed that their deputy had spoken before Bramblestar. Sunstorm was dismayed that her former leader didn't do anything to stop his deputy.

The dark brown tabby ducked his head before leading the four cats through the tunnel. Sunstorm exchanged a glance with Leafpool, who looked equally worried. She knew the former medicine cat still had a strong bond with her former Clan. Leafpool would have wanted to know what was wrong.

What Sunstorm saw next made her eyes widen in disbelief. The clearing was littered with warriors working furiously on patching dens or collecting prey from the fresh-kill pile. She spotted Cinderheart padding into what must have been the nursery. Poppyfrost's kits could be heard from inside the nursery as she kept them warm inside. Jayfeather's apprentice Briarpaw was dashing from one side of the clearing to the medicine cat's den, carrying a bundle of herbs in her jaws each time she reached the elders' den. She stopped once when she recognized Sunstorm and Leafpool.

"Are you going to help us?" Briarpaw asked after catching her breath.

"I didn't know your Clan needed help," Leafpool responded. Her voice was filled with worry. "I need to see Squirrelflight," she added when she spotted Bramblestar.

"Squirrelflight just gave birth a couple of days ago," the ThunderClan leader hissed. "She…she lost a lot of blood during the process."

Leafpool's eyes widened in fear. Without another word she made a lung for the nursery, ignoring Bramblestar's cry of surprise. Sunstorm shook her head in frustration. She should have seen this coming! Her visions had only come once during the past moon, and it gave nothing away. Without the use of her visions she couldn't see whether or not her former Clan needed help.

"Jayfeather has a supply of catmint and coltsfoot," Briarpaw explained after Ravenpaw told her why the four cats were there. "He'd be more than happy to give some, especially since it's not greencough we're fighting."

"Than what exactly is it you're fighting?" Thistletail asked.

"That's for us to know," Spiderleg snapped. "We're not giving away anymore signs of weaknesses."

"No cat has died yet, but we're waiting for it to happen," Bramblestar said somberly. "We have to accept help from others," he added when Spiderleg was about to speak. The long-legged warrior held his tongue, though Sunstorm knew he would say something when the SkyClan cats left.

"Here's the herbs!" Briarpaw's cheerful mew broke the dull silence that followed. In her jaws were the sweet-smelling leaves that Sunstorm had to come to know as catmint. Coltsfoot was good for healing infected wounds, which was something Echosong would need in the future. "Make sure she puts them in a dry place where the snow won't get them," Briarpaw added after Thistletail took them.

"I should know where these herbs are, but the snow has changed what the valley normally looks like," the darker warrior replied after thanking her.

"That's why we're having such a hard time," Briarpaw murmured. "I hope the snow clears soon. Brackenfur's been coughing since this morning, and he's moved to the medicine cat's den."

_I hope nothing happens to him_, Sunstorm thought as she pictured her great-uncle. Brackenfur was a good cat, and one ThunderClan couldn't afford to lose. She would also feel sad that one of her kin had passed away.

"Thank you," she whispered once Bramblestar was close enough to hear. "We'll do whatever we can to help."

She dipped her head as Leafpool returned to join the patrol. The light brown tabby didn't look as worried as she had before. Instead a look of joy spread across her face as she padded alongside Sunstorm.

"She's given birth to two kits," Leafpool murmured. "A little ginger tom like Firestar, and a dark brown tabby like Bramblestar." A purr rose in her throat.

"That's great," Sunstorm purred. "Do you think Squirrelflight will make it?"

"Of course," Leafpool replied. "She's my sister, and…I can feel what she feels. If anything happens I'll know."

Sunstorm gave the faintest nod. She wasn't aware of the gift Leafpool had been given. She chose to ignore it for the moment. Right now she needed to tell Sagestar what was happening to her former Clan. ThunderClan needed help, and she knew the other Clans wouldn't be willing to offer what they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm working on another story called Tempest. It hasn't been posted yet, but it should be interesting. I've always wanted to write about an evil-Tribe that has nothing to do with the one the Erin's have written about. This one will be darker than my other stories, and have many plot twists. Check out my profile for more information :) It should be started by the end of the month by the least if I do well in my math exam.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Border Trouble With WindClan

**AN: I was planning on updating the Ancients, but than I decided to write up this chapter. I have a math exam coming today, so wish me luck ;) Also, next chapter for the Ancients should come out sometime this week. Not sure when, but it'll be out :P Oh, and thanks to my lovely reviewers for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Worry was something that rarely effected Flamestar. He knew what his cats were capable of. Their strength and cunning came from their origins in the streets. Without their hunting abilities these cats would have died during the past couple of days. Yet thanks to their skills, they were able to find prey in the unlikeliest of places.

Mossfur was one of the best hunters in the Clan. Her tracking skills were what made her stand out. Despite his partially deaf state, Whitepelt made a skilled hunter as well. His other senses had opened up after living for moons without hearing properly. The Clan was in good shape, and, they were getting more apprentices. Darkwing's kits had reached their sixth moon, and it he was about to hold a ceremony for them today. All three of them were showing signs of excitement. He could hear them squealing from within the nursery as their mother washed them.

Amusement crossed his expression as he emerged from his den. Kits were something every Clan needed. Morningsong's kits were due any day now, and May was showing signs of pregnancy. She refused to say who the father was, though Flamestar had an idea who it could be.

He stopped when he spotted Willowlight. The gray and silver tabby had refused to speak with him ever since their last conversation. Deep within him he felt sorrow building. Willowlight had been his first friend when he was living on the streets. But ever since she offered to become his mate, their lives had become awkward. He wasn't ready to become a father. Not yet at least.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Branchpile for a Clan meeting!" Flamestar felt a thrill of excitement course through him as he leaped onto the pile of branches. It reminded him of the times when he and Sunstorm would play leader and deputy as kits. He was always the deputy, while she would come up with a list of names they would have as warriors. _So much has changed since than_, he thought. _My sister is still a warrior while I am the leader of a new Clan_.

He shook his head as the Clan gathered around him. May's badly burned pelt made most cats shy away from her, but Blackstripe was the only exception to that. The small brown she-cat's patchy fur seemed to smooth down any time he sat beside her. Whitepelt quickly joined the meeting, followed by Redwhisker and Mossfur. Willowlight was the last to join. Her eyes narrowed when she looked up at Flamestar. He couldn't help but flinch when he saw the look in her eyes. He pushed the longing thoughts aside when Darkwing emerged from the nursery. Her kits were still inside the nursery, being held down by Morningsong. Flamestar could only imagine the look of annoyance in Morningsong's eyes as she kept hold of the kits.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong." He paused for a moment as the kits stumbled into the clearing. "Come forward you three." All three kits seemed to step forward at once. Only Whiskerkit stumbled, and he restrained himself from mewling in surprise. He admired the little kit's need to keep calm during the ceremony. Whiskerkit would be good for a beginning mentor. "Whiskerkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Whiskerpaw. Redwhisker, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown that you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown great courage during these past moons, and I expect you to pass this on to Whiskerpaw." The ginger she-cat's eyes widened in surprise. Clearly she was not expecting to become a mentor so quickly. She nodded and touched noses with her apprentice, as Bramblestar had taught them on their way to the valley.

"Pouncekit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Pouncepaw. I have not yet had an apprentice, and it is accordance to the warrior code that a leader should have an apprentice before anything else. As such, I shall mentor Pouncepaw." The dark gray tom's eyes widened in disbelief. Having a leader as your mentor was a huge honor. Flamestar fought a purr as he rubbed noses against his apprentice. Pouncepaw was herded back to the crowd by an eager Whiskerpaw.

"Petalkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Petalpaw. Blackstripe, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown your worth by fighting for what is right, and I expect you to pass this on to Petalpaw." The black and white deputy blinked in surprise when he was called out. Flamestar had contemplated whether or not it was worth mentioning Blackstripe's aggressive nature. Blackstripe had been his friend before he found out the truth about the rogues. Petalpaw didn't react when she touched noses with her new mentor. Her posture reminded Flamestar of her mother, Darkwing. She seemed to intent on showing the Clan she was worth keeping.

Once the meeting was finished, the group dispersed. All five cats were waiting for Flamestar as he joined them. Both Redwhisker and Blackstripe wore confused expressions. He knew they did not know how to treat their apprentices or what to do next. Showing them was the only way he could be sure nothing bad would happen. Flamestar frowned when he noticed the tension between Redwhisker and Blackstripe. Both cats had often fought back in Twolegplace. Flamestar knew there was something going on between them, especially now that May was showing signs of pregnancy.

"Right, we should show them the territory first," Flamestar meowed.

Without waiting for his Clanmates' replies he bounded off towards the camp's entrance. It was difficult for enemies to spot because of the way the trees were twisted. Thanks to storms from the past, the trees had provided the perfect barrier for the Clan. It was also a good place for the kits to learn how to climb. Flamestar made a note to himself to instruct Pouncepaw in climbing. The long-legged kit would have an easier time at it than his siblings. A sense of excitement coursed through Flamestar when he realized that this was his first time as a mentor. He'd have no advice as to how to train Pouncepaw since his Clan was still new, but he had an idea where to go with his training.

_Pouncepaw shows promising signs of a great hunter_, Flamestar thought as he began to lead the group around the territory. The little apprentice's eyes kept flashing from bush to bush as their leaves rustled in the wind. What could have been passed as wind could easily be mice or squirrels hiding beneath the branches. Whiskerpaw squealed when he stumbled upon a deeper part of the snow. All that remained was his head as he struggled free from the 'trap'. Redwhisker had to work furiously to dig him out, but when she did he seemed fine.

"This is the WindClan border," Flamestar explained when they came across open territory. He was surprised to see snow blanketed across the moor. The last time he'd come across the open land was when it had been bare.

"I see some cats hunting," Blackstripe warned.

Flamestar's eyes narrowed when he saw that Blackstripe was right. A patrol of three hunters were moving swiftly across the fields. He recognized Leaftail and Sunstrike, but the third cat slipped his mind. By now he should know who every cat in every Clan was. Frustration swelled within his chest as Leaftail skidded to a halt. The dark tabby's lips were twisted in a snarl while Sunstrike tilted her head in confusion. The third cat blinked in surprise when Leaftail approached the FlameClan patrol.

"What are you doing out here?" Leaftail sneered. "I thought this was WindClan territory."

"Calm down mousebrain," Sunstrike hissed. "Weaselstar gave it to them during the Gathering, remember?"

"I still say he's the mousebrain for giving up our territory," Leaftail growled. "Mudclaw would never have done such a thing, and neither would Tallstar."

Looks of confusion spread across Redwhisker and Blackstripe's faces. Both cats had never heard of Mudclaw or Tallstar, but Flamestar had. His hackles began to stand on end at the mention of the dark warrior. Mudclaw had tried to kill Onestar because of Tallstar suddenly changing deputies. The dark warrior would never have made a good leader, according to Sandstorm.

"Shut up!" The new cat that Flamestar didn't know stood up, tail lashing and teeth bared. "You're the one acting like a mousebrain in front of them," the cat added as he recomposed his posture.

"Well said Littebird," Sunstrike murmured. "Let's get going, there's a rabbit waiting to be taken back." She turned around and left before further arguments could be made. Leaftail cast another glare over his shoulder before disappearing behind a hill.

"That was rather rude," Redwhisker huffed.

"WindClan cats have always been like that, especially since Onestar led them," Flamestar hissed.

"We should check the other borders to make sure nothing else has happened," Blackstripe meowed after marking the border. The apprentices were huddled together in a small group. For the moment they were safe as long as battles were not fought. Flamestar knew that would change once they learned fighting moves that would protect them and the Clan.

Flamestar nodded in agreement. If there was trouble at the WindClan border, he was certain there would be more at the others.

His tail lashed from side to side as he led the patrol from one border to the other. For the most part they kept quiet. ShadowClan cats had been spotted on their side of the border, but they made no attempt to break the peace that had followed the Gathering. For the moment Flamestar felt content with himself. He knew that the borders were safe as long as the Clan continued checking them. The other Clans had given up parts of their own territory so that FlameClan wouldn't fight them.

_We would have lost_, he thought as he imagined the fury of the Clans. A shudder coursed down his spine as he imagined Willowlight's body sprawled out on the ground. He pictured a brawny looking RiverClan cat with it's fangs bared. The image was one he shoved aside.

"And that's the rest of our territory," Redwhisker announced as they reached the camp. By now sunhigh had passed. Cold night air was seeping in fast, and Flamestar felt the chills of leafbare sweep through his fur. "Why don't you three find nests to sleep in," the ginger she-cat suggested once Whiskerpaw fought back a yawn. The dark gray kit made a feeble attempt at keeping still. His sister was calmer than the others. Her pale amber eyes flashed when she heard Blackstripe whisper something to Flamestar.

Once the apprentices were left to themselves, Flamestar found himself pacing once more. The idea that WindClan cats were becoming more aggressive made him worry. Leaftail was the one who'd started the fighting. Sunstrike and Littlebird were the ones who managed to calm the dark tabby down.

His thoughts were interrupted when a tempting aroma filled the air. Flamestar looked down at his paws to see a freshly killed mouse. His stomach churned when he realized how hungry he was.

"Mouse for your thoughts?" He looked up once more to see Mossfur standing in front of him. The light brown she-cat's expression didn't change as she sat down. "I know you're worried about these border troubles, but there is something else bothering you, isn't there?"

Flamestar looked down at the mouse once more. His thoughts had been churning since he'd passed Willowlight's offer. He knew that living without her was eating away at his imagination. Nightmares of finding her dead one evening while on patrol were constantly haunting him. Mossfur seemed to notice the change in his mood. Her eyes grew soft before she pushed the mouse closer.

"You know, you're lucky," she murmured. "I would never have thought you of all cats would lead a…Clan, as they are called."

"Sometimes I wonder if my decision was a good one," Flamestar replied. "I've taken you away from everything you know."

"I would have left the streets eventually," Mossfur said with a shrug. "The life of a rogue can be difficult, especially when it is led by a monstrous tyrant."

The ginger leader flinched when she mentioned the cat that had ruled Twolegplace. The Leader, as he was called, had ruled Twolegplace with an iron paw. With Flamestar at his side, the Leader would use his powers to manipulate kittypets and rogues into thinking they were worthless. It wasn't until Flamestar's memories had been restored that the streets were safe.

"Tell her how you really feel," Mossfur added after silence fell upon them. "She still loves you."

Flamestar stared at her in shock as she left him. Mossfur was never one to show her true feelings. Instead she hid them in a mask of rage that was evident during battles. The ginger tom shook his head. Now he was even more confused. Revealing how he felt to Willowlight would only bring more problems. It would leave him vulnerable for attack if she was taken by an enemy warrior.

The mouse's scent suddenly wafted through the air. His stomach grumbled once more, and without a second thought he leaned down to eat. With a full stomach his mind would work better. Already the warm taste of fresh-kill seemed to make him feel better. His whiskers trembled slightly once he stripped the last bit of meat on the mouse. Once he was finished he began grooming his pelt, ignoring the casual conversations that went on around the clearing.

_One of these days Willowlight_, he thought as he finished making himself look neat and tidy. _One of these days we will be together_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah Flamestar, if only you knew what I was planning...XP of course I'm sure most readers are trying to figure that one out. Anyways, I'm hoping this chapter wasn't too boring. I just thought I'd throw in something about Flamestar since he hasn't been involved lately. More about his relationship between Willowlight will be revealed. Please remember to review, they're always appreciated!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Filler Chapter

**AN: 'Bout time I updated. FF wasn't working for me yesterday, the stupid add blocker thing wouldn't load. But today I am here to bring you another chapter for Frostbite. I'm actually happy where this is going, even though the beginning of stories are always boring. It's only when you reach the end that it gets more interesting...I wonder why that is. Oh well. Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews, I hope I get more this chapter ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Dark shapes were moving through the bed of ferns. No moon showed, for it was new. The forest around the dark shapes was silent. Tension rose in the air from the silence that followed the dark shapes' moving through the undergrowth. No creature wanted to be caught under their grip._

_Suddenly one of the dark shapes came to a halt near a pile of snow. A pair of amber eyes gleamed through the darkness as a mouse squealed in surprise. Heartbeats later and another hunter arrived with the mouse clamped between his teeth._

_"You came," the cat said._

_"I have reasons to come," the new arrival replied after dropping the mouse._

_"Indeed you do," the intruder whispered. "You seek my help."_

_"Yes," the dark-furred cat murmured. "I seek revenge. And I seek leadership."_

_"Do you know what your intentions will cause?" The intruder tilted his head to one side._

_The new arrival looked down at his paws. For seasons he'd been taunted by others for the terrible things he'd done. He had planned on making amends, but now he was after bigger prey. Too many taunts had been sent in his direction by his Clanmates. One day they would see that he was stronger than them._

_The intruder seemed to sense that a decision had been made. A smirk fell across his face as he sauntered back into the shadows. The new arrival's eyes flashed with something like fear, but the look quickly ebbed away. This was his choice to make, and he would live with the consequences._

…

Pinkish orange rays of sunlight streaked across the sky. Sunstorm rolled to her belly after struggling to sleep. For most of the night her dreams had been haunted by images of her former Clanmates. She knew that ThunderClan was suffering from something, but Bramblestar had refused to give anything away. His pride was slowly killing his own Clan. She struggled to understand why Bramblestar would wait so long to ask for help. Than she remembered how long it had taken him to get back to the Clans.

She looked around the warriors' den to see who was still asleep. Firestorm had slipped off in the middle of the night to make dirt. When he'd returned his pelt stank of something she couldn't name. Her nose wrinkled as she tried to push the memory away. Rockfall, Cedarclaw and Leafpool had left to go on the dawn patrol just before she woke up. For now the den was relatively empty.

The golden tabby stretched out her back and shook scraps of moss from her pelt. Turning in her nest in the middle of the night wasn't helping matters. Once her pelt looked clean enough she emerged from the den for the first time that morning.

"Keep the plants dry!" Echosong's raspy voice made Sunstorm jump in surprise. She spotted the silver tabby limping after Fawnpelt, whose small frame looked even tinier in the snow.

"What's going on?" Sunstorm asked when she joined Dawnwind by the fresh-kill pile.

"Echosong wanted to move her herbs so they would stay dry," Dawnwind explained after finishing a vole she'd chosen from last night's hunting patrol. "She's worried the den she sleeps in won't hold."

Sunstorm followed Dawnwind's gaze to where Echosong slept. Sure enough the small log that Echosong had chosen was beginning to look as though it might collapse if any weight was put on it. Sunstorm had wondered why Echosong chose a log to sleep in when there were plenty of caves to choose from around the area. One cave in particular would have suited the nursery, but Sagestar wanted the nursery within sight of the warriors.

"I hope we don't have to use the herbs," Sunstorm murmured.

Worry bubbled within her as she pictured how depleted Jayfeather's store must be since the trouble in ThunderClan began. To her the warriors seemed to be in worse shape than their apprentices and queens. If what she thought was true, than ThunderClan cats were suffering from something terrible.

"Echosong is a good medicine cat," Dawnwind meowed calmly. "She knows what she is doing. She was alive before Sagestar was born, and was good friends with Leafstar."

"Instead of gossiping why don't you two go hunting." Eaglefeather's mew made both cats narrow their eyes. "Why don't you take Ravenpaw with you. I've noticed he's been slacking off for the past couple of days."

The two exchanged looks before nodding in agreement. Hunting in the morning might be better for them. The prey often came out during the morning or around sunhigh when it was warmer out.

With a gruff shake of his head, Eaglefeather padded across the clearing to join Sagestar near the leader's den. The pale gray leader blinked in surprise when Eaglefeather whispered something to him. Sunstorm shook her head and tried to ignore the sharp look the deputy gave her.

She rose to her paws and approached the apprentice's den, only to find that Ravenpaw was already awake. The black-furred apprentice was practicing the stalking moves she'd taught him the day before. He looked up after hearing her approach.

"Hunting patrol," she mouthed. "You up for it?"

"Yes!" Ravenpaw's breath came out in an excited reply. He sprang to his paws before Sunstorm knew what was happening.

Sunstorm fought back a purr of amusement as she watched him rub noses with Dawnwind. The black queen was always affectionate towards her kits. Despite her high status in the Clan, she showed no signs of relinquishing her duties as a mother.

"Where will we hunt today?" Ravenpaw asked as the three of them climbed the slope.

"Why not hunt near the bushes?" Dawnwind suggested. "There's usually prey there."

_That sounds a bit too close to the border_, Sunstorm thought. She knew that they were still aggressive towards cats who were close to the border. Spiderleg and Berrynose had both tried to pick fights while she was patrolling the border. Hunting would only make things worse between them.

She tried not to think about it as Dawnwind led the way. Dawnwind was older, and no leader had been chosen for the patrol. By age-standards Dawnwind was more appropriate for leading the hunting patrol.

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard something moving through the snow underpaw. She looked down to see that the sun's rising had begun to make the snow melt. To her surprise she saw that some spots in the snow looked deeper than others. Patches that were dug out by small creatures could be made out among the snow piles.

Sunstorm's ears pricked. She knew that prey would be easy to find if she could dig it out of the snow. The prey was hiding from the cold. Inside a blanket of snow the prey would feel warmer. Her whiskers twitched in anticipation as she sniffed out the source. Dawnwind and Ravenpaw had gone ahead, chatting excitedly about their lives. The prey she detected had not moved since she caught it's scent. With any luck she would have a decent catch for Shadefur or Brindletail.

Her shoulders bunched together as she prepared to spring. Within a heartbeat she pounced on a mouse that had been hiding in the deeper snow. It's squeal made Ravenpaw spin around to see his mentor make her final move. Dawnwind's eyes widened when she saw what the noise was all about. To see the older cat look impressed made Sunstorm suppress a purr.

"That was well caught," Dawnwind meowed when she approached Sunstorm. "Where did you find it?"

"It was hiding under the snow," Sunstorm explained. She pointed her muzzle to where the snow had collapsed. Echosong's suspicions were right. Had she stayed any longer her den would have collapsed if the snow continued falling.

"The mouse will be good for Shadefur," Dawnwind murmured. "He's been complaining about hunger…I think he's giving up his prey for Brindletail and Fawnpelt."

The golden tabby's eyes widened in disbelief. She knew that Shadefur regretted his 'kittypet' heritage, as he often called his past life. When he told her about his life as a kittypet, he said that he was too spoiled for his own good. To make up for it he'd starved himself for several days until his Twolegs could no longer care for him. When Sunstorm had murmured her sympathy Shadefur's hackles had risen during their chat. The elder wasn't fond of sympathy. He chose the life he did because he longed to feel freedom under his paws.

Sunstorm shook her head and looked down at the freshly killed mouse. "Should we take it back now?" she asked.

"We'd better carry on with our hunting," Dawnwind replied with a shake of her head. "By the time we get back it'll be too cold."

Once Sunstorm had buried her fresh-kill the three continued making their way towards the bushes that lined the border. Under their branches prey would hide. Voles often made a habit of digging burrows under the bushes for protection. Mice nibbled on the seeds that fell from the branches during greenleaf, according to Thistletail.

The three of them set off on their own hunting routine. Sunstorm checked on Ravenpaw to make sure he was perfecting his stalking skills. The black-furred apprentice was moving perfectly towards a patch of small branches that had been woven together by a small bird. With any luck he would find abandoned eggs or an unwary parent sleeping through the morning.

Her stomach turned at the thought of eating eggs. According to Sagestar the eggs of birds were nutritious for cats. She didn't like the idea, and fancied mouse-meat over eggs any day.

A squirrel was chattering excitedly about something that it had found in one of the bushes. Sunstorm's ears pricked forward as she followed the noise. To her surprise she saw that the squirrel was nibbling on the shell of an acorn. It's tail continued flickering with excitement as it chewed bits and pieces of the shell. Her tail dragged along the snow as she slowly slipped into position. The squirrel was too busy enjoying it's meal to notice that it was being watched. The hunter quickly made her kill as she swatted the squirrel out of the branch. The impact of the fall temporarily stunned it, but that gave her enough time to make a killing blow.

Squirrel dangling from her jaws, she approached Dawnwind after the black-furred cat made a successful attempt at killing a sparrow. Dawnwind's eyes widened when she saw the squirrel.

"I can't even remember the last time I ate a squirrel," she murmured after dropping the sparrow. "All of the good prey was scared out of the gorge when my Clan lived where it did."

"You're welcome to have it when we get back," Sunstorm suggested.

Dawnwind shook her head, frustration evident in her gaze. "No, it should go to the queens or to Shadefur first," she replied.

Sunstorm watched as the queen nudged her son. Ravenpaw had managed to take a scrawny looking vole during their chat. His blue eyes gleamed with triumph as he trotted past his mentor and mother. They exchanged looks of amusements before taking their prey back to camp.

For the first time in moons, Sunstorm felt as though she could relax. When she was an apprentice her life had been filled with the stress of figuring out what the Twolegs were up to. When she became a warrior she was forced to tell the Clans that leaving was their only hope. Now she was in a new Clan with a new life on her shoulders. The stress was slowly ebbing away, replaced by what felt like a true family.

Her tail flicked from side to side with bliss as she dropped the squirrel and the mouse she'd caught earlier on the fresh-kill pile. By now sunhigh had arrived, bringing with it signs that more snow was on the way. A cold breeze made her fur fluff of to keep herself warm. The bitter weather was getting worse with each passing day. Leafbare had only just begun.

She shook her head and tried to cast the thoughts aside. Her cheerful mood would not be altered by the weather.

"Having fun hunting with Dawnwind?" Sunstorm jumped when she heard Sagestar's mew. She turned to see the pale gray leader eying her calmly.

"Dawnwind's a good warrior, one the Clan can use," Sunstorm replied. She felt sheepish for getting so easily startled.

"She is also my sister's daughter," Sagestar replied with a purr. "Mintfur was always one to teach her kits about how to act in the Clan. Dawnwind is her only surviving kit." His voice was suddenly laced with grief as he spoke of his kin.

"I'm sorry." Sunstorm looked down at her paws as she recalled what had happened to SkyClan. So many cats had died because of Twolegs destroying their home. The same thing had happened to the Clans around the lake.

Sagestar's tail flicked across her shoulder, surprising her even more. "Don't be," he meowed. "Mintfur would never have wanted your sympathy. She was always too proud for her own good."

With that he turned and joined Eaglefeather near his den's entrance. Sunstorm waited for a few heartbeats to leave. His words didn't calm her. Something told her that this weather would be SkyClan's greatest trial. Snow was beginning to fall already. If it continued, she knew the prey that was caught today would be the last for moons to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah...another boring filler chapter, but you get to see who Dawnwind's mother is. I'm not sure if I made Sagestar the father (that would be creepy) but if I have than I will try to change that. Or you can forget about it. Either way works. And finally it is snowing where I live. I've gone for at least two months of winter without snow or cold weather, and this area of the US is normally bitterly cold during winter. I live near the East Coast in Pennsylvania, so the weather usually alters. Hope it snows some more ^^<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Bad News

**AN: Blech, wish this chapter wasn't so darn short. But I had it all planned from the beginning. Four more weeks until I go to Disney! I simply can't wait. Usually we go every two years but my mom made it a surprise for me :D So...yeah. Enough bragging. I saw that I only got two reviews :( I suppose I deserve it seeing as these last few chapters have been really boring. I'm trying to build up to the climax, but that's easier said than done when you already know how the story will end. Oh well, thanks WildCroconaw and XxBlazestormxX for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Days drifted by without news of how Echosong's health held out. Leafpool would slip in and out of the medicine cat's den with a dark look. Sagestar simply tried to keep the Clan under control while they waited for news on their medicine cat. Sunstorm had tried to keep Ravenpaw out of the tension that was slowly rising by taking him out for battle training. Her apprentice was becoming a skilled fighter because of it. His patience had grown since he became an apprentice, something that Sunstorm had yet to master. Bloompaw and Batpaw were becoming good hunters in their own stance. Bloompaw's determination to outmatch her brothers was the reason why she became so skilled. Batpaw's personality didn't change, and for that Sunstorm was grateful.

_At least one of those siblings has remained the same_, Sunstorm thought as she paced around the clearing. The smallest of the litter was always looking for something to keep himself busy. Cleaning ticks off of Shadefur's pelt had helped. Unlike most apprentices Batpaw enjoyed hearing Shadefur talk about the old days. It surprised Sunstorm that such an energetic cat would enjoy hearing what some would call 'boring' stories. A purr of amusement rose in her throat as she imagined the three together. Today they would have denmates to join them. The Clan was in desperate need of more warriors, and apprentices would have to do for the moment.

She watched as Sagestar emerged from the medicine cat's den. Leafpool was at his side, a look of sympathy washing over her face. The light brown tabby had done everything in her power to help Echosong, but nothing seemed to help. The old medicine cat was on her way to join Leafstar, Sunstorm was sure of it. She was glad that Specklekit showed signs of becoming the next medicine cat. The larger kit had shown keen interest in becoming Echosong's apprentice. If worse came to worse, Leafpool would have to train Specklekit until the youngster was ready to become a full medicine cat.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Branchpile for a Clan meeting!" Sagestar's yowl echoed across the clearing. Sunstorm watched as her Clanmates gathered. Crowfeather dropped the mouse he'd been nibbling on and joined Leafpool near the Branchpile. Thistletail and Roseheart emerged from the warriors' den, blinking sleep from their eyes. Cedarclaw, Firestorm and Rockfall had been on the morning patrol, but they were just returning before the call had started. Cedarclaw's tail flicked from side to side when he sat beside Sunstorm. "By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. And these two kits have reached their sixth moon." Squeals of excitement suddenly sounded from the nursery. Sunstorm purred in amusement as she watched Yellowkit and Larkkit stumble out of the nursery. Fawnpelt, their mother, looked annoyed that their pelts had gotten dirty once more.

"Come forward you two." Sagestar flicked his tail towards the two kits, who exchanged eager looks. Larkkit's ears swiveled back as she led the way to the center of the clearing. Yellowkit remained silent, though Sunstorm could tell that she was all too eager to get started. "Larkkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Larkpaw. Cedarclaw, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown your worth by proving your loyalty, and I expect you to pass this on to Larkpaw."

Silence followed as the two touched noses. Sunstorm was a bit surprised that Sagestar had chosen Cedarclaw to mentor Larkpaw. The brown tabby kit was always a bit more energetic than her sister. Sunstorm assumed it was because of her boundless energy that Cedarclaw was chosen. She purred once more when Cedarclaw sat beside her with Larkpaw at his side.

"Yellowkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Yellowpaw. Dawnwind, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown moons of courage and the skills that a warrior needs. I expect you to pass on all you have learned to Yellowpaw." Dawnwind blinked as she was picked out from the crowd. Her blue eyes gleamed with triumph as she touched noses with Yellowpaw. The young apprentice's tail curled in excitement.

"There is also other news I would like to share with my Clan," Sagestar added when conversations began to rise. Silence fell upon the clearing once more as all eyes watched him. "As many of you are aware, Echosong's health has not improved over the past few days. I am afraid that this may be…her last leafbare with us."

Yowls of alarm sounded after Sagestar finished. Sunstorm winced when she realized just how serious the situation was. She glanced around, hoping for signs that Eaglefeather or Leafpool would calm them down. To her dismay there was no sign of the SkyClan deputy. She watched as Sagestar spoke with Rockfall and Dawnwind; both cats were senior warriors, so it made sense that he would speak with them first. The two stared at Sagestar in shock. Sunstorm's ears flattened when it looked like Rockfall was about to release a wail of grief. She padded a little closer, hoping to catch what Sagestar had said.

"But…Eaglefeather is so…young," Dawnwind whimpered. "How could he catch greencough so quickly?"

"We're not sure if it's greencough yet," Sagestar assured them. "At the moment Leafpool believes it is whitecough. Echosong has been fighting the same cough, so we're certain that it will spread, especially given how brutal this leafbare has been so far."

"How can we be sure that Leafpool is telling you the truth?" Rockfall countered. "I'm older than you by a couple of moons…by now I should know when someone is trying to kill us all."

Sunstorm stifled a snort of annoyance. Rockfall's arrogance was the reason he did not see past Firestorm's ruse. The ginger warrior was always playing around with the senior warriors, trying to figure out which ones would follow his every whim.

The SkyClan leader lowered his voice after realizing that he was being watched. Sunstorm took a step back. She knew that his conversation with the senior warriors was private, but curiosity was getting the better of her. If something happened to Eaglefeather than who would become the new deputy? She didn't want to think about it at the moment. Too much was at stake, and if Eaglefeather joined StarClan, more trouble would follow.

"Eavesdropping are we?" Sunstorm flinched when she heard the smooth voice. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to face Firestorm. His expression remained calm as he watched her regain her composure. "You know what Sagestar does to those who listen important speeches," Firestorm added when he noticed her fur beginning to bristle.

"I see nothing wrong with picking out conversations," she replied.

"And you don't think it will go unpunished?" Firestorm tilted his head to one side, eyes bright with interest.

_I can't believe you're related to Leafstar_, Sunstorm thought. She was once told that Firestorm had a sister at one point, but Sandfeather had died during the Twoleg invasion. Perhaps the loss of his father and sister was the reason behind his conniving attitude.

"Where we you last night?" The question was blurted out so quickly that Sunstorm didn't have time to think about what she'd asked. His scent had wreaked of something that told her he was up to no good.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." With another smirk and a wave of his tail, he trotted off to join the sunhigh patrol.

Sunstorm watched as he slipped away. Once again he had forced her to do something that required her visions. She'd tried to avoid remembering the visions she had every other night. It was difficult to get past so many at once, but she was beginning to pick out ones that were important and ones that were meaningless. This time however there was one vision that she had forgotten. A few days ago she had received a vision, something that medicine cats would have normally received. This vision had terrified her, but she knew that recalling the images would help understand what it meant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: -Insert Maniacal Laugh- Yep, I'm evil. And Firestorm isn't technically evil, he just as a difficult past. Did I just give out too much information? Oh well. So far this is getting rather boring, so I'll spice things up a bit in the next chapter. Hopefully by the time that's posted I'll get more reviews.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Seeking Help

**AN: I'm happy this finally got done! I'm kind of disappointed in the lack of words...but at least it was finished. And more chapters will be written by the end of the week, hopefully. Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ And there's a preview for a new story that I'm planning after the Ancients is finished...though it won't be a preview, more like a title and all that fun stuff...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Morning arrived far too quickly for Sunstorm. She blinked away sleep from her eyes as she rose to her paws. She was part of the dawn patrol, as Eaglefeather had intended. The SkyClan deputy had begun to rise from his slump after the apprentice ceremony.

Sunstorm's ear flicked with annoyance when she saw that Firestorm had not returned from his nightly visits. She knew that he was leaving his Clanmates for something bigger. The ginger tom behaved as though he was the leader of the Clan.

She shook her ruffled pelt before emerging from the warriors' den. Cold sunlight greeted her as she approached the warriors' den. It was smaller than usual due to the lack of prey in the forest. Even the best hunters had a difficult time finding prey. She chose not to take anything from the fresh-kill pile. With life under such pressure she knew avoiding fresh-kill was a better idea. The queens and Shadefur needed fresh-kill more than she did.

Once her pelt was fully groomed she waited for the others to wake up. Ravenpaw was already awake, having been told the night before that he was part of the dawn patrol. His blue eyes were narrowed as he listened to the noises outside the camp. No sounds could be heard, but Sunstorm knew that it was only a matter of time before something happened.

"Intruders!" Her hackles stood on end when the alarm was made. Sunstorm looked up the slope to see Cedarclaw bounding down. "ThunderClan cats approaching!" His call jolted several warriors awake from their nests. Sunstorm glanced around to see most of them glaring at him. "It looks like a patrol of warriors crossed the border," he added when he climbed down the slope.

"We must send them off," Sagestar rasped when he emerged from his den. His blue eyes gleamed with worry as he looked up at the slope. Too late—three cats were already at the edge of the slope. Sunstorm winced when she recognized Lionblaze's thin appearance. Beside him was Cinderheart and Whitewing.

"Forgive us for intruding," Cinderheart meowed with a dip of her head. "We are in need of assistance…" She was cut off by a sharp gasp of pain. Alarm coursed through Sunstorm as she watched her mother. Something was off about Cinderheart…something that Sunstorm didn't like.

"What do you need?" Sagestar demanded.

"Something more than herbs," Lionblaze replied. His amber eyes blazed with frustration. "Something has infected our fresh-kill. We don't know what it is, or why it has effected us, but…if something isn't done soon we'll be dead within a moon or two."

_I need to help them_, Sunstorm thought desperately. Her claws scraped against the ground as she thought of ways to help them.

"Did I hear correctly?" Echosong's frail voice made Sunstorm jump. The medicine cat must have slipped out of her den while they were arguing.

"They need our help," Sunstorm murmured. "I…" She broke off when Echosong nodded in agreement.

"Of course they do. We owe them so much more than our lives," the silver tabby whispered. "Without Firestar we would never have been reformed."

When Sagestar began to contemplate on what the ThunderClan cats had said, Sunstorm wondered if she was right to join SkyClan. She knew her motives were because of Firestorm. The ginger warrior needed to be watched by those who knew his intentions.

The golden tabby was interrupted by her thoughts when Sagestar made his mind up. "I want two of my cats to go," he announced. "Sunstorm, you know the Clan better than any of us. Leafpool can go as well, since she has skills in handling herbs."

"We will do what we can," Leafpool mewed with a dip of her head. Her gaze was filled with worry as she looked at Lionblaze. Sunstorm noticed that her father's muscles had bunched together, as though he was prepared to fight over what Sagestar had said. Cinderheart whispered soothingly to him, and he calmed down.

Leafpool didn't seem to notice the tension that had suddenly flared up. Hazeltail looked relieved that she didn't have to say anything. Sunstorm knew the small warrior wasn't known for speaking out. Instead Hazeltail spent most of her time hunting or tending to the nursery.

The five cats made their way up the slope, each pawstep seeming worse than before. Cinderheart's breathing had become worse by the time they reached the top. Sunstorm's worry increased with each step they took. Her amber eyes never left her mother's pelt as they traveled through the snow-covered forest.

"It's not the snow or the cold that's killing us," Hazeltail explained when they crossed the border. She glanced uneasily at Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Both cats were unaware of what she was saying. "Some apprentice brought an infected mouse into our fresh-kill…Jayfeather thinks that's what's causing this." Her ear flicked towards Cinderheart, who was limping by now.

Sunstorm glared at the path ahead as she followed the cats she once called her Clanmates. Had she stayed with ThunderClan this would have happened to her. Sometimes fate had a funny way of greeting one who chose to leave.

Soon the trees that loomed ahead opened into a large clearing. Sunstorm found herself padding through a tunnel of gorse that the warriors had gathered for a barrier. Patches of thorn bushes and thistle thickets could be seen around the trees. Sunstorm realized that these bushes were the perfect barrier for any camp. No cat would get through without getting thorns stuck in it's fur.

Cats mewled in greeting when they heard Lionblaze's arrival. Cinderheart and Hazeltail were herded towards Jayfeather's den.

"Looks like you've found what we're looking for," Bramblestar meowed when he approached them. Sunstorm was shocked to see how weak he looked. Ribs could be seen where he normally looked well-fed and muscled. His normally bright amber eyes were dull from fighting the strange sickness that Hazeltail had spoken of. "You can see how bad it has gotten for yourself," he added when both Leafpool and Sunstorm gaped in dismay.

"Do you know the cause of this?" Leafpool asked.

"I'm afraid not." Bramblestar shook his head. Guilt suddenly gleamed within his eyes. "Brackenfur, Thornclaw and Cherrymist have already succumbed to the sickness. I'm afraid that I might be next."

"What do you mean?" Sunstorm gasped. From what she remembered Bramblestar had four lives left. Did that mean he lost three already?

"Leafpool should know what I mean by that." Bramblestar gazed at the former medicine cat, who stiffened under his gaze.

"Where's Squirrelflight?" she demanded.

"She's in the nursery with Poppyfrost," Bramblestar replied. "Poppyfrost lost two of her kits already." Sorrow filled his voice as he tried not to show it.

"I'm sorry." Sunstorm swallowed as she recalled that Poppyfrost had once been her mentor. The tortoiseshell she-cat had moved into the nursery just a couple of moons into her training. Whitewing had taken over her training, and Sunstorm couldn't have asked for a better mentor.

_Poppyfrost has already lost so much…to lose both of her kits as well…what a horrible fate_, she thought with a lash of her tail.

"Has Jayfeather figured out what the sickness is?" she asked after trying to shake the thoughts away.

"He refuses to seek help from StarClan," Bramblestar muttered. This time he sounded angry as he glared at the medicine cat's den. "Briarpaw has had no training in the ways of StarClan. I'm afraid he may be turning his back on our ancestors."

Shock made Sunstorm's hackles rise. "But…he's always had one paw closer to StarClan than the others!" she exclaimed.

"Tell that to him," Bramblestar hissed.

Without waiting for her reply he turned around towards the empty fresh-kill pile. Sunstorm watched, fur bristling as she waited for something to be said. When no words followed, she looked down at her paws. She knew that something had to be done about Jayfeather's lack of faith. The blind medicine cat couldn't lose faith in his ancestors, not when the Clan needed them the most.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. Please remember to review, and here's a preview of a new story that I'm planning:<strong>

**BROKEN SKIES: COURAGE**

**Coming soon...hopefully.**


	9. Chapter 8: Sickness

**AN: Yet another chapter finished ^^ I think I'm finally getting in the groove of writing once more. Taking a break can be hazardous if you think about it. You have to look back at all of your other chapters and figure out what was left behind and unfinished. But I've decided that I will update each story once or twice a week depending on what kind of a mood I'm in. Getting more reviews also help (I was waiting to get more, only ended up with two), so thanks to WildCroconaw and XxBlazestormxX for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Night fell over the ThunderClan camp quickly. Sunstorm's amber eyes pried open when she felt a paw jab at her shoulder. Annoyance flared within her chest when she saw that Ivypool was watching her. The silver and white tabby was one of the few cats who'd caught the sickness that was slowly killing her Clanmates.

"You fell asleep," Ivypool murmured. She didn't sound annoyed like Sunstorm expected. Her voice was dripping with concern as she looked at the clearing that stretched before them. "Mothdapple and Shrewfang moved into Jayfeather's den," she explained when she noticed Sunstorm was watching her. "He doesn't think they'll pull through."

"When exactly did this sickness start spreading?" Sunstorm asked after shaking the wariness that had seeped through.

Ivypool's eyes clouded over as she thought over it. "A few days ago one of the apprentices came back with some strange looking fresh-kill," she meowed. "We thought nothing of it at the time, because prey is so scarce at the moment. Than Spiderleg began coughing and vomiting. When he was moved to Jayfeather's den he didn't wake up for the rest of the day."

"That sounds like a story similar to what happened to SkyClan." Sunstorm's ears flattened when she heard Leafpool speak up. Ivypool looked at her with interest. "The Twolegs started poisoning their fresh-kill. Several of their warriors died because of it."

Mewls of dismay followed Leafpool's words. Sunstorm wished she would have kept her mouth shut. News like this would only make the Clan panic. Panic was the last thing they needed during times like this. Half of the Clan was already in Jayfeather's den. He was lucky he had Briarpaw to help him out.

"I've inspected some of the patients," Leafpool added in a whisper. "It seems like the sickness is getting worse. Spiderleg can barely move now.

"Is there any way to stop it?" Sunstorm asked. She knew that several cats had already died from the sickness. Spiderleg would join them if something wasn't done.

"The sickness is…a way to replenish the Clan, I think," Leafpool murmured. She lowered her voice so that no other cat could hear. "ThunderClan has been overpopulated for moons now. Perhaps this is the forest's way of dealing with it."

Horror crept through Sunstorm. She knew that Leafpool was right—ThunderClan had far too many warriors for it's own good. Another part of her wished that it wasn't true. So many cats would have to die before the sickness faded.

_Maybe StarClan would know what to do_, she thought as Leafpool was joined by her former Clanmates. _Perhaps seeking the Moontree would become a wise alternative_.

The branches above began ton rattle as a breeze picked up. Sunstorm's fur fluffed up against the cold air. Leafbare was one of her least favorite seasons. Herbs that had not been collected would be killed by the frost that followed. Cats had often passed away because of the lack of prey or herbs needed to cure illnesses. The Clans were always vulnerable around leafbare.

She was about to visit the medicine cat's den when she heard the sounds of pawsteps approaching. The golden tabby whirled around, fur bristling until she saw who was approaching. Cinderheart's slim gray form appeared out of nowhere, but her sudden appearance made Sunstorm feel like a kit in the nursery.

"I'm glad you're back," she mewed before rubbing noses with Sunstorm. "Though I never wanted you to see what we're going through at the moment."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Sunstorm murmured. "Leafpool thinks…that they'll recover soon."

Her ears flattened when she mentioned that. Lying was never one of her strong points. Cinderheart had always told her that the truth was better; lying would only make one feel worse. Cinderheart's gaze softened for a moment before she licked Sunstorm's cheek. Embarrassment washed over her as she longed to be mothered once more.

"No matter what they say you will always have a home with me," Cinderheart promised.

Sunstorm watched as her mother joined what appeared to be a hunting patrol. Only three of them made up the patrol this time. Mousewhisker and Moleface were waiting for Cinderheart near the camp's entrance, which was now bare from the leaves that had once grown around it.

"You wanted to see me." Sunstorm stiffened when she heard the familiar voice. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Jayfeather had emerged from his den.

"Erm…yes," Sunstorm replied. "I was wondering if you have shared tongues with StarClan lightly." She tried to sound as clueless as she could, though her voice cracked with grief over the cats that had once been her Clanmates.

"So the great Bramblestar thinks I'm losing faith does he?" Jayfeather's tail wrapped around his paws. "You can rest assured that I have done no such thing, though I can tell that StarClan have been busy as well."

"Why does Bramblestar think you're losing faith?" Sunstorm wondered. The ThunderClan leader had acted as though he could no longer see Jayfeather for what he was.

"I've…closed off communications with StarClan…for the moment," Jayfeather replied. "I wish to understand where this sickness has come from and why we were affected by it. To do so would mean that I am one step closer to finding the cure."

Sunstorm thought over whether she should tell him about Leafpool's thoughts. She'd already told the Clan. More or less Jayfeather would have found out from one of his Clanmates.

"Leafpool thinks that this sickness is StarClan's way of taking care of overpopulated Clans," she muttered.

Jayfeather gaped at her in disbelief. "Well…that would make sense," he grunted. "Our Clan has become overpopulated with kits and warriors over the past few seasons."

_Does that mean losing half of your Clan is a good thing_? Sunstorm wanted to ask the question out loud, but she dared not to. They were too close to his den, and the cats who were inside would likely hear. If they did they could panic, and that would only make things worse for Jayfeather and Briarpaw.

"Maybe you can find a cure before the worse happens," Sunstorm meowed encouragingly.

"If we did that we would anger StarClan," Jayfeather pointed out. "I'd rather not feel their wrath…again."

Sunstorm was about to ask what he meant by their 'wrath' when a yowl sounded from the warriors' den. Her fur stood on end when she raced over, nearly running into Toadstep in the process. The black and white warrior hissed in annoyance at the sudden commotion.

She ducked her head apologetically before whisking towards the group that had gathered around the den.

"Ferncloud is dead!" Foxleap's mew made Sunstorm's heart skip a beat in terror.

"Oh StarClan," Birchfall cried. "First Larchkit and Hollykit, than Icecloud and Spiderleg…" He broke off in a wail.

"Easy Birchfall," Whitewing murmured soothingly. "Fighting isn't going to help, and neither is getting angry with StarClan."

"She died in her sleep. The sickness took her life as well," Dustpelt sighed. Sunstorm hadn't noticed his sudden appearance. The dark brown tabby's muzzle was lowered as he nudged his mate gently. "If only they had taken my life instead."

"Everyone get back!" Jayfeather's rough mew made every cat blink in surprise. "The disease will spread if you stick around. We'll have to move the others in my den outside the camp as well." He glared at one of the apprentices who watched from their den. Ashpaw's gaze was wary as he watched them. She knew exactly what Jayfeather was thinking.

"Won't moving them make them starve?" Rosepetal asked.

"If it means preventing more cats from getting sick, than we have no choice," Jayfeather replied tartly.

The dark cream she-cat ducked her head in response. Sunstorm blinked at her sympathetically. Losing Clanmates was hard, especially when one had a close tie with them. She hoped and prayed that Jayfeather's plan would work. ThunderClan couldn't afford to lose so many cats during the worse part of leafbare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it. Whether Jayfeather's plan falls through or not is up to me, but I'm sure most of you will be guessing at this point. I just realized my hamster is washing himself in the little fence we got him ^^ So cute :P Anyways, PLEASE remember to review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Change In Plans

**AN: Wow it's been a long time since my last update. I was hoping to get more than three reviews :( But at least I got these three. So thanks to Juniperleaf of BlazeClan, WildCroconaw, and XxBlazestormxX for reviewing! You all get…Whitewing plushies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

More of the sickness had begun to spread throughout the Clan. Sunstorm was forced to watch as her former Clanmates and friends fought a losing battle. Her heart clenched as she tried to think of ways to help fight the sickness that claimed so many lives. Bramblestar had already warned the Clan that the sickness wouldn't fade until every cat that was sick died. Even than it was likely that it would just get worse.

The survivors of the Clan were trying to patrol the borders like they always did without showing signs of weakness. Sunstorm knew that their facade wouldn't last. She could tell already that the cats who did mange to bring up patrols were weak with hunger. Foxleap, Brackenfur, Sorreltail and Hollyleaf were giving up their fresh-kill to the cats who were sick. Sunstorm was well aware that they wouldn't survive if this kept up.

"I'm worried about Jayfeather," Leafpool murmured as she approached Sunstorm. "He went to the Moontree the other day and hasn't come back." Sunstorm saw the look of worry in her amber eyes and knew what she was thinking.

_The Moontree won't claim any victims_, Sunstorm thought as she swiped her tongue over her paw._ Brownwhisker gave up his life so that we could communicate with StarClan_.

"Jayfeather will be fine," Lionblaze reassured Sunstorm as Leafpool left them. A growing sense of unease had unfolded before Leafpool when Lionblaze approached. "He's always had a pawstep closer to StarClan."

"But this time it's different," Sunstorm pointed out. "This time the entire Clan is suffering." Her pelt ruffled as she imagined what could have caused the sickness. Bramblestar had stated that a bad piece of fresh-kill was the likely cause. This was StarClan's way of keeping ThunderClan's population under control. Even if StarClan had something to do with the sickness, she couldn't imagine why they would do it in such a cruel way. "I just wish I could do more," she added as Lionblaze flicked his tail across her shoulder. "I feel so useless."

"You aren't useless," Lionblaze snapped. His amber eyes blazed as she locked gazes with him. "Sure, you left us, but you didn't catch the sickness. I think you were meant to leave the Clan…SkyClan…needed more warriors." His eyes widened when he came up with a thought. Sunstorm tilted her head to one side when he bounded towards Bramblestar. "SkyClan!" he coughed after catching his breath. "They're the answer to our problems!" Bramblestar looked at Lionblaze as though he'd grown a second head. Sunstorm felt confused as well as more cats crept out of their dens to find out what was happening. "I think if more of our cats were to join SkyClan, the sickness wouldn't effect us so heavily."

"Would our Clanmates be willing to join a Clan they've barely known?" Bramblestar demanded. His eyes narrowed into tiny slits as cats began to murmur amongst themselves. Sunstorm spotted her mother sitting beside Hollyleaf and Sorreltail. She wondered if Cinderheart approved of what Lionblaze had suggested. "I doubt the other Clans would accept the fact that we are allowing our Clanmates to leave. Besides, they could never adjust to the life SkyClan lives." More cats murmured in agreement at his words. Lionblaze's ears flattened when he saw the logic in Bramblestar's explanation. "I'm grateful that you are trying to help, but sometimes it's better to keep your mouth shut," Bramblestar added when Lionblaze stalked away.

Sunstorm shook her head in frustration as she tried to come up with a solution. What Lionblaze had suggested was a good one, but it needed to sound reasonable. These were cats who'd always lived with ThunderClan, and weren't willing to change their ways. But there were others who might be willing to try something new…. Her eyes widened when she realized what her mind was suggesting. She glanced around and noticed that the others had returned to their nests, seeing nothing unusual was happening. Without a second thought she approached Bramblestar, careful not to sound like she was trying to change ThunderClan too much.

"FlameClan needs new warriors," she murmured as he looked at her. "Flamestar would be more than willing to accept cats who were once his friends and Clanmates."

Bramblestar seemed to contemplate over what she'd suggested. Her brother _was_ more likely to accept more cats in to his Clan. They didn't even have a medicine cat at the moment. "I see that your suggestion is…wise," he meowed reluctantly. "I will hold a Clan meeting and see what they think."

**. . .**

The day wore on with little news about how the Clan reacted to Bramblestar's meeting. Sunstorm had lingered in the back of the crowd, unsure if she was welcome at the meeting. Now she was pacing around the clearing, hoping that someone would agree with her that joining FlameClan was a good idea.

She knew that most of the warriors were annoyed with the fact that FlameClan was made up of rogues and loners. She'd tried to remind them that rogues and loners had formed the original Clans seasons upon seasons ago. Most of the cats she spoke to had just glared at her and ignored her.

Eventually one warrior had risen to their paws and said something without glaring at either Sunstorm or Bramblestar. "I'd be willing to give it a try." Sunstorm was surprised to see Birchfall speak up. His light brown tabby fur remained ruffled as several cats hissed or spat at him. Ivypool looked utterly astonished by his sudden announcement. Whitewing rose to her paws and padded over to his side, whispering something to him that made him nod in agreement.

"I will go where ever Birchfall goes," she meowed. "He is…my life."

Birchfall looked pleased with what she had said, and Bramblestar gave her a respectful nod. Others were quickly beginning to follow Birchfall's lead. Soon Snowstorm and Foxleap were approaching him. Sunstorm fought back a sigh of relief when she realized that the decision had officially been made. Four cats would be leaving, giving room for younger cats such as Squirrelflight's kits.

"I'll go with them to visit Flamestar," Sunstorm murmured once the meeting was over. Bramblestar blinked in surprise until he understood her true intentions. She longed to see her brother again before she went back to SkyClan. This was her chance to see him and behave like a brother and sister would. Eventually Bramblestar wished them peace before joining his remaining Clanmates near the depleted fresh-kill pile.

Once the group was ready to leave Sunstorm waved her tail goodbye to Leafpool, who'd slipped into the nursery to visit her sister. Sunstorm glanced at Birchfall and Whitewing, her former mentor. She wondered if Whitewing had any regrets for choosing Birchfall as her mate. She was leaving behind her Clanmates and friends to join a Clan she barely knew.

_I joined SkyClan and I hardly knew them_, Sunstorm thought as she led them towards FlameClan territory. It was located between SkyClan and RiverClan, and on one side of their territory resided ShadowClan. In ways Flamestar had put himself in a bad situation. If he made enemies they could attack from any side. Her pelt bristled at the thought. FlameClan was still young and inexperienced when it came to deciding where they would live.

She shook her head and tried to push the thoughts away as they reached the border. She could already see a pair of warriors approaching the border, tails up in alarm and ears pricked forward for signs of an invasion. When Sunstorm sat down and waited, the cats stopped in confusion. One of the cats was a silver and gray tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes. Sunstorm recognized her as Willowlight, a cat that Flamestar had once told her about. The second cat was a ginger she-cat with a white underbelly.

"What are you doing so close to the border?" the ginger she-cat demanded. "Trying to steal our prey?"

"We wish to speak with Flamestar," Sunstorm replied calmly. "Please take us to him."

"Flamestar is busy," Willowlight hissed.

_Stop acting like mousebrains_, Sunstorm tried to say out loud. Her teeth clenched together as she tried to keep calm.

"This is important," Whitewing murmured gently. "Please, let us see him."

The two exchanged looks until Willowlight gave in to Whitewing's gentle nature. "Very well," she muttered. "But try anything funny and you will regret it."

Sunstorm breathed a sigh of relief as she followed the two she-cats towards the camp. At least she would finally see her brother again. That much she had to look forward to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FlameClan's about to get more members! I would have added more, but the next chapter will be in Flamestar's point of view. I'm not giving too much information away in case anyone is reading this after the story is finished. So hope I get more reviews :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: New Recruits

**AN: FF is acting screwy with document loading pages, and I'm not even sure if this will show up. Is anyone else having trouble with this crap? Well, here's the next chapter, and it's in Flamestar's point of view. I thought it was high time he had a point of view. Also, thanks to WildCroconaw and Juniperleaf of BlazeClan for reviewing! You all get Birchfall plushies to go along with Whitewing ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Kits mewled in excitement as they tumbled out of the nursery. The day was only just beginning as Flamestar emerged from his den. Cold sunlight greeted him, and he ruffled his pelt to warm himself up. He wasn't a big fan of the cold weather, but his Clanmates seemed to enjoy the piles of snow that had been moved out of the clearing. The kits especially had fun poking their noses into the snow. He was worried that one of them would catch whitecough or something far worse. Darkwing seemed oblivious to the danger that could easily sweep over her litter.

It was time for them to become apprentices. Flamestar had wondered how a medicine cat would join his Clan or become part of the Clan. He knew that Echosong had chosen her future apprentice by observing the kits in the nursery for some time. Jayfeather had never given him advice, and he was grateful for that. He'd never gotten along with Jayfeather, and didn't plan on getting along any time soon.

Petalkit had shown signs of interest in wounds when May had shown the kits her scars. Darkwing had been furious that she did such a thing, but the kits had been demanding May to show them. When Petalkit had observed the scars she'd asked what May used to heal the wounds. Darkwing had acted terrified when her daughter started asking such strange questions, but Flamestar had listened intently.

_She would make a good medicine cat, if she received the proper training_, he decided after stretching out his back. _Maybe if I asked her she would be willing to decide. Darkwing might not like it, but we need a medicine cat. Starting them out young is the best option_.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sounds of pawsteps approaching. His ears flattened when he saw Willowlight padding forward. Her yellow eyes gleamed with frustration when she glared at him. He looked away, unable to think of any comebacks or remarks she might come up with. Their friendship had been shattered the moment she asked to become something more than just friends. He couldn't bare to think of what it would be like if she was gone from his life.

"Blackstripe wants me to go on patrol," she murmured after forcing back a sigh. He could hear the hurt in her voice. "Aren't you going to say anything?" she demanded when he looked at her. When he remained silent her fur bristled in agitation. "Fine, act like a mousebrain! See what I care!"

Without another word she whisked away to join Mossfur. The light brown tabby blinked in confusion when Willowlight hissed something under her breath. She looked at Flamestar sympathetically before disappearing beyond the camp's entrance.

"That could've gone better." Flamestar tried not to flinch when Blackstripe spoke. "You know, I think she was hoping you would join her on the patrol," he added when Flamestar turned to face him. "But of course being a leader must add pressure to your life." His lips drew in a grin as he held Flamestar's gaze.

"Being a leader doesn't make me any different," Flamestar muttered. "I'm just…worried about her safety."

"Is it her safety you're worried about, or her pride?" Blackstripe's question made Flamestar blink in surprise. "Willowlight doesn't need to be pushed away. She's been through enough."

Flamestar opened his mouth to respond, but no noise came out. He closed it as Darkwing emerged from the nursery. Her kits had been playing near the pile of snow while she was with Morningsong, who's kits were due any day now. Darkwing's eyes were dark with anger when she approached Flamestar.

"Petalkit is not going to be the medicine cat!" she hissed once she was a tail-length away.

The tiny kit who was mentioned suddenly stopped when she heard her mother's voice. Flamestar felt waves of amusement wash over him when she bounded over to see what was happening. Darkwing was just acting overprotective, as far as he cared.

"If she becomes a medicine cat you won't have to worry about her getting injured as often as your sons," he replied calmly. Petalkit's eyes brightened when he sounded reassuring.

"But…does that mean Pouncekit and Whiskerkit will get injured?" Darkwing demanded.

"Of course not," Flamestar replied. "The odds of them getting injured are rare. During leafbare the Clans avoid conflict because there is a lack of herbs to heal any wounds they might receive."

Darkwing seemed to contemplate his words for a few heartbeats. He knew that adding the fact that they might receive wounds was a big risk. Her protective nature might make her leave the Clan, and if that happened…he didn't want to think about it.

"Alright," she finally murmured. "Petalkit, would you like to train as FlameClan's medicine cat?" She turned to face her daughter, who seemed shocked to have been singled out. Flamestar watched her hopefully. She would make a good medicine cat if she decided to go through with his plan.

"I'd like that!" Petalkit squealed. Her tail fluffed up and raised in pride as she watched her mother's reaction.

"Are you sure? You can…never take a mate," Darkwing stammered.

_So that's why she's so worried_, Flamestar thought as irritation clawed at his belly. _She wants to have more kits that she can take care of_.

Darkwing's behavior was of pure selfish intentions. Flamestar's ears flattened in anger as he watched the dark she-cat. Petalkit seemed to think over what her mother had said, but she quickly shook her head, much to Flamestar's relief.

"I want this more than anything," Petalkit replied. "I've…been having strange dreams lately. I see these cats approaching me and providing warmth when I'm cold in my dreams." Petalkit's chest puffed out as she spoke of the cats from StarClan. "They've even been telling me which herbs are which!"

"You will make a good medicine cat," Flamestar meowed as she bounced over to her brothers to reveal the news.

"Promise me that she won't get hurt," Darkwing mewed under her breath. "The last thing I want is for any of my kits to get injured."

"Of course," Flamestar replied with a dip of his head. "Petalkit is under StarClan's protection."

Darkwing seemed pleased with his choice in words. He hoped that he was right. If anything happened to Darkwing's kits it would be under his claws. She would rip his fur out, and he knew that it wouldn't end well for either of them.

. . .

The day wore on with little news. Flamestar had begun to wonder who would mentor Darkwing's kits as he watched them play. Whiskerkit and Pouncekit had been shocked when their sister told them what she was about to become. He knew that they wouldn't get used to training without their sister, but it was for the best of FlameClan.

A yowl of alarm suddenly sounded when Flamestar had picked a scrawny looking mouse from the fresh-kill pile. His ears pricked forward when he spotted Willowlight's silvery gray pelt in the undergrowth. Beside Willowlight was Mossfur, and behind them were cats who looked hauntingly familiar to Flamestar. His eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he rose to his paws. The reason behind his former Clanmate's return should be an interesting one, to say the least.

"These cats insisted upon seeing you," Mossfur growled when she approached him. Willowlight refused to say a word. Her gaze was filled with anger when she looked at him.

"Sunstorm?" Flamestar barely recognized his sister as she raised her chin in greeting. Behind her was a group of four cats lingering towards the camp's entrance, ready to bolt if need be. "What brings you to our camp?"

"These cats…our former Clanmates," Sunstorm corrected herself, "have decided that they wish to join FlameClan."

Shock made Flamestar's mouth gape open. He looked at the cats—warriors that he'd once called Clanmates—and saw for the first time why. Foxleap's normally vibrant reddish fur held a dull sheen to it. Birchfall and Whitewing looked like they were half starved, and had just recovered from a sickness. Snowstorm still looked healthy and fit, but that might be because she left before she could catch what ever had infected her grandmother and grandfather.

"Have they been fighting something?" he demanded after trying to recover from the shock.

"We have," Whitewing replied. Her voice sounded hoarse, as if she'd not used it for some time. "Bramblestar has decided that the only way to get rid of the sickness is by making ThunderClan's population dwindle. This is why we have been sick for so long. StarClan are trying to make things right between the six Clans."

While Flamestar was trying to make sense of what Whitewing had told him, Petalkit rushed forward. Her tiny paws moved at the speed of a WindClan cat. Darkwing had tried to keep her daughter under control, but the queen was too busy focusing her attention on Pouncekit and Whiskerkit.

"Maybe I can help!" Petalkit mewed as she bounced in front of the small group. "I'm going to be the medicine cat!"

Her squealing made Foxleap roll his eyes, despite the hunger and lack of sleep he'd received. Flamestar took a step forward and picked Petalkit up by the scruff. The tiny kit squealed in annoyance as she was given back to Darkwing, who scolded Petalkit before placing her beside Pouncekit.

"I'm not sure if accepting more members is a good idea," Flamestar admitted after glancing at his tiny Clan. "You're sick after all, and we can't afford giving up more prey." He paused after that and met Willowlight's gaze. The silver and gray tabby was still glaring at him, but her sympathetic gaze had softened when she saw the ThunderClan warriors. "However, we need more warriors. I will accept them, if you wish to join our Clan."

Sunstorm looked relieved to have heard that. The others behind her did as well. Whitewing nuzzled Birchfall affectionately before greeting Mossfur with a dip of her head. The light brown tabby seemed unsure how to react to the new arrivals.

"Thank you, brother," Sunstorm whispered when Flamestar approached her. "Really. They needed any help they could get."

"That doesn't mean we're not enemies," Flamestar hissed under his breath. "I am the leader of this Clan, and you are not part of it. Next time I see you trespassing, it won't end this way."

Sunstorm stiffened under his gaze, and looked at him warily. "I never said that we were allies," she snarled. "I only wanted to make sure that nothing happened to you." The pain in her voice was evident, but at that point Flamestar's concern was for his Clan.

"Good," Flamestar muttered. "Now leave. May will ensure that you are gone." He glanced at the smaller she-cat, who nodded in understanding. Though she'd refused to take a warrior name, May had proven herself a worthy warrior.

He watched as the two she-cats disappeared over the hill. The four new warriors that had chosen to join FlameClan. Their sudden appearance might prove helpful for the Clan. Whitewing was a skilled hunter during leafbare, and Birchfall's fighting skills had helped ThunderClan win many battles. Snowstorm would need some work, but with a little training and experience she would become a good warrior as well. He felt satisfied with his decision.

_The Clan will get stronger with these new warriors_, he thought as he padded past Mossfur.

Willowlight was lingering near the warrior's den as he passed her. He glanced at her, suddenly aware that he'd hoped she would approve of his choice. Anxiety coursed through him when she glared at him. His mouth opened once and than closed when she turned away to talk with Whitepelt, who was barely listening. Sorrow gnawed at his heart as he moved away from his former friend.

_One day_, he decided with a lash of his tail. _One day we will have a life together, that much I promise_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, that was a lot to put in one chapter. So now FlameClan has their future medicine cat, and new members to watch over them. Hopefully things will get better for both FlameClan and ThunderClan because of these quick decisions ^^<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Recovery

**AN: So this is pretty much another filler chapter. I've decided there will be twenty to twenty-five chapters in this book. Next one will likely be thirty, and have two points of views randomly switch. Next chapter should come out tomorrow if I have time. Oh, and thanks to WildCroconaw and XxBlazestormxX for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Pain made Sunstorm's teeth clench together as she returned to ThunderClan's camp alone. It wasn't body pain that made her teeth clench. Her heart ached as she watched Flamestar's gaze turn steely while he spoke to her. He didn't seem to know who she was at the time. It was as if a different cat had taken over while she spoke to him. She had gaped at Flamestar when he told her that they were no longer siblings. They were from enemy Clans, and he would treat her as such.

_Maybe I was just too hopeful_, she thought by the time she reached the trees. _Maybe I should have stayed behind and allowed Whitewing to lead them back. They would have been better off_.

Her tail lashed from side to side as she padded through the camp's entrance. Resentment was something that she rarely felt, but this time she wondered if becoming a leader had really changed Flamestar for the worse. She knew that she was being rational, and behaving like a kit. Missing her brother had made her realize how much time they'd spent apart. She hardly knew him, and she doubted she would understand what he had gone through while he was with the rogues.

"How did it go?" Lionblaze asked when she was approached by her father.

"He's accepted them," Sunstorm replied after nuzzling him affectionately. "I don't think they will have to worry about the sickness."

"That's a relief," Lionblaze muttered. "I wish you could say the same about the rest of ThunderClan." He glanced over his shoulder, revealing how few cats were out of their dens. "Those who aren't sick are working themselves to the point of exhaustion. Jayfeather's worried that they'll get sick because of it."

"Did he hear anything from StarClan?" Sunstorm asked.

"I'm afraid not," Lionblaze murmured with a shake of his head. "He's told me that they're silent."

_That doesn't make any sense_, Sunstorm thought with another lash of her tail. She could tell that Lionblaze was frustrated with Jayfeather's answer. The golden tabby had stalked away after telling her what Jayfeather had said. He was trying to control his temper, and that was something he had difficulty with.

"How are the rest of the sick cats?" she asked as Cinderheart approached her.

"Not well," Cinderheart replied. Her gaze was filled with worry as she locked gazes with Sunstorm. "Jayfeather hasn't given them any herbs to help them. He's told the rest of the Clan that dying is the only way the sick cats will feel better."

_He might as well feed them deathberries_, she added silently. Cinderheart seemed oblivious to her glare as the gray tabby padded away, leaving her alone to think about what to do. She knew that she and Leafpool would leave soon. SkyClan needed more warriors if they were to survive leafbare.

The sky above was a dove-gray, suggesting that snow was on it's way. The air itself felt bitterly cold as she paced around the clearing. A breeze had picked up, making her fur ruffle. Normally she would have enjoyed the day, but she was too worried about the sick cat's fate. If they died ThunderClan would be down in numbers. That was good news for SkyClan, since they were neighbors and had fought in the past.

She stopped pacing when another pelt brushed against her own. Sunstorm blinked when she saw that Leafpool had approached her. The light brown tabby glanced at her warmly.

"Would you like to see Squirrelflight's kits?" she asked. When Sunstorm gave in and nodded, Leafpool looked around warily before leading the way towards the nursery.

Sunstorm was greeted with warm purrs as she ducked inside the nursery. Sure enough Poppyfrost was inside, tail wrapped protectively around Tawnykit as she wondered who'd approached the nursery. Squirrelflight gave Poppyfrost a comforting flick of her tail before greeting Leafpool.

"How are they?" Leafpool breathed when she nuzzled the two kits affectionately.

"They like to eat," Squirrelflight replied. "This one is called Falconkit," she added when she spotted Sunstorm. Her tail pointed towards a ginger-brown tabby, who squealed when he felt her tail brush his fur. "You can see why I called him that. And this one is called Swallowkit." Her tail pointed towards a dark brown tabby kit—the only different Swallowkit had was a ginger paw that resembled Squirrelflight's appearance.

"They're beautiful," Sunstorm purred.

"They will make ThunderClan strong," Squirrelflight meowed reassuringly. "Tawnykit will as well." She glanced at Poppyfrost, who had calmed down when she recognized Sunstorm and Leafpool. Sunstorm held her former mentor's gaze for a moment. Poppyfrost had always been soft, but now she could see that the tortoiseshell's gaze hardened over the past couple of moons. Losing her kits had changed her in more ways than one.

"Come on, we should head back to our own Clan," Leafpool murmured after rising to her paws. Her amber eyes were filled with worry, and Sunstorm knew what she was thinking. Leafpool was worried about Crowfeather's safety. The two had disappeared for some time before reuniting and bringing SkyClan back to the Clans. After that Leafstar had asked them to join the Clan. Bramblestar had refused to give them a place in ThunderClan, even after all these moons. "ThunderClan will be fine, as long as no one gets too close to the sick patients," she added when Squirrelflight looked at her worriedly.

"But what about…Bramblestar? I only just got him back…I don't want to lose him again," Squirrelflight whimpered.

"Bramblestar has lived for seasons," Leafpool told her. "If StarClan wants him, you will have no choice."

Sunstorm turned away before an argument could start. Bramblestar had been ThunderClan's leader long before she herself was born. He'd been a kit during the time Firestar was still a warrior. In retrospect he really was the oldest cat in ThunderClan, though Brackenfur, Graystripe and Dustpelt would have to argue with that motive.

Once she was outside the nursery she saw that camp was buzzing with activity. Brackenfur and Sorreltail were out of the warrior's den and sharing tongues. Their thin appearance had shocked Sunstorm at first until she saw what Whitewing and Birchfall had given up. Now she knew that they were giving up their fresh-kill for Poppyfrost and Squirrelflight. With fewer mouths to feed Brackenfur and Sorreltail could eat more without worrying about who would go hungry.

Fogpelt and Dewfur were pacing around the clearing, looking agitated rather than wary. Sunstorm quickly saw why this was; Rosepetal peered through the warriors' den and approached them warily, her fur bristling slightly when Fogpelt muttered something under his breath. The dark cream she-cat snapped and cuffed him over the ears. Once the three were together they left the camp to patrol the borders.

Life in ThunderClan would go on, no matter how much it had changed. Sunstorm knew that now. She could see that the younger cats were already adjusting to higher positions normally given to senior warriors. It would take time for them to recover, but they would.


	13. Chapter 12: Return To Darkness

**AN: This chapter was originally going to be longer. But I cut part of it out because the ending was a bit pointless. And it's been an entire week since I've updated...no, it's been longer :O I've been in Disney for Spring Break for an entire week, so that explains my lack of updates ^^" Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_The trees were swaying against ragged wind that brought more snow. The valley was stained white from the previous storm that had arrived just days ago. Cold air moved from the north, bringing with it piercing winds that made any creature hide for shelter and warmth._

_One creature was either bold enough, or mousebrained enough, to venture forth. Pawsteps sounded in the snow as the creature moved on, oblivious to the bitter cold. Wary amber eyes focused on the path that laid ahead._

_"You told me this plan would work!" The creature had come to a halt when he realized he was not alone. His hackles were raised as a second cat emerged from the shadows._

_"It worked, and it failed," the newcomer replied. "I fulfilled my end of the deal, now it is time for you to fulfill yours."_

_"But—" The newcomer cut him off with a hiss._

_"You know the deal," the newcomer snarled. "Your life for the lives lost in ThunderClan. That is what we agreed on."_

_"I don't recall you ever taking deals so seriously," the first cat meowed._

_"Taking deals seriously is something I do best," the newcomer murmured. "Now, about your life…"_

_The tom stiffened when the newcomer stepped forward. His eyes widened in horror when a strange humming noise sounded. Icy cold gripped his back, and a piercing howl of pain erupted from the grim silence. The newcomer's face remained eerily calm as he watched the light in the tom's eyes dim._

_Part of his job had been finished. Now he had enough strength to take on whatever threat pursued him._

**. . .**

Sunstorm was woken from her slumber when she felt a tail brushing her shoulder. Her eyes flickered open until she saw Leafpool standing in front of her. Memories of the vision she'd received haunted her. A shudder coursed down her spine as she watched Leafpool tilt her head in confusion.

"I…I think we need to get back, now," she meowed after shaking the fear away.

"We are almost back," Leafpool replied. "I just went out this morning to collect some herbs. I'm sure Echosong will be thankful for them."

The light brown tabby leaned forward and nudged a pile of leaves. Sunstorm quickly rose to her paws and realized that Leafpool had collected more than she thought. The former medicine cat's eyes brightened for a moment when Sunstorm collected a few leaves.

"Thanks, we'll need all of the help we can get," Leafpool told her.

Sunstorm nodded and allowed Leafpool to take the lead. Snow had fallen during the night, providing a fresh blanket of white around the valley. The sun changed the white to a golden color which nearly blinded Sunstorm.

Leafpool looked over her shoulder to make sure that Sunstorm was still following.

The two of them remained silent as they trekked back to their own Clan. Sunstorm was eager to see her Clanmates. She wanted to know how Ravenpaw was doing while she was away, and if anything had happened to Echosong. The medicine cat had been sick before they left. By now maybe Echosong had recovered.

Tracks could be seen within the snow as the ridge came into view. Sunstorm's ears pricked forward as she caught the sound of bushes rustling nearby. A rabbit or bird could be hiding underneath, waiting for the right chance to escape. Leafpool seemed to sense it as well. The medicine cat had stopped while she watched Sunstorm's hunting skills in action.

Surprise made Sunstorm recoil when she saw a pair of blue eyes meet her gaze. The surprise was quickly replaced with amusement when Ravenpaw nearly tackled her. Leaves were dropped on the snow when Sunstorm gasped at the sudden commotion.

"StarClan Ravenpaw, you nearly made my heart stop!" Sunstorm purred.

"I caught your scent in the wind," Ravenpaw explained. "Sagestar wasn't paying attention so…." He was cut off by Leafpool's interrupting cough.

"We have herbs that can be taken to Echosong." Her voice was muffled by the leaves.

Ravenpaw's face fell when Leafpool mentioned Echosong's name. Sunstorm exchanged a worried glance with Leafpool. Perhaps Echosong's health had deteriorated faster than they'd hoped.

The three of them returned to camp without much trouble. The slope had been harder to climb down with the now covering it. Sunstorm felt her paws slip several times during their decent. Her tail twitched in annoyance as she found herself staring at the camp's entrance. Ravenpaw had bounded ahead, carrying a bundle of the herbs that Sunstorm had dropped.

"I hope Echosong is alright," Leafpool murmured as she pushed past Sunstorm.

_I hope for SkyClan's sake that she is_, Sunstorm thought.

Sunstorm's ears flicked from side to side as she padded through the camp's entrance. Cats were waiting outside their dens. Sunstorm felt a sense of relief when she saw that no cat had died while she was gone. She knew that the Clan was in danger as long as Firestorm was around.

"It's good to see you again." Sagestar's voice rasped as he recognized Sunstorm and Leafpool. "We were getting worried."

"Something happened to Echosong." Sunstorm didn't bother finishing her sentence. Her amber eyes were dark as she held Sagestar's gaze.

"Echosong…died in the middle of the night," Sagestar replied. His voice was hollow with grief. "We did everything we could to save her…but it seems StarClan spared her from the suffering she has faced for so many moons."

"She knew that she was dying," Rockfall murmured. "She just wanted to wait until her first apprentice arrived."

Sunstorm felt her heart clench as she watched cats around her dip their heads. Even Leafpool looked dismayed.

"So…who will train Specklekit?" Sunstorm asked softly.

"Leafpool, you must show Specklekit the proper herbs that are needed," Sagestar replied. He met the light brown tabby's gaze. "As for StarClan's communication, I'm not sure how that will work out. Hopefully one of the medicine cats in the other Clans will give her assistance."

"I would be honored to teach Specklekit," Leafpool mewed with a dip of her head.

"I was hoping you would say that." Sagestar looked relieved as he gazed upon his Clan. Eaglefeather was busy sharing tongues with Fawnpelt, while Dawnwind and Rockfall spoke to one another quietly. "I have also debated whether the older apprentices are ready to become warriors," Sagestar added when Sunstorm looked back at him. "But of course we will have to hold assessments for them."

_Ravenpaw becoming a warrior would be wonderful_, Sunstorm thought as she felt a purr rising in her throat.

She nodded vigorously before grooming her chest fur in embarrassment. Pride was something that she often felt, and she knew that that had come from Cinderheart. Her mother had often told her to hide her pride when she became a warrior.

Her heart sank a little when she saw Firestorm peering out of the warriors' den. The ginger warrior remained silent when he watched her approach. Batpaw was sitting between Bloompaw and Ravenpaw as the three siblings quarreled over a piece of fresh-kill. Larkpaw and Yellowpaw were busy chattering about how their training had gone.

"I assume ThunderClan has survived their predicament," Firestorm meowed when Sunstorm met his gaze.

"No thanks to you," Sunstorm hissed.

"Honestly, I don't see why you act so defensive around me," Firestorm purred. His eyes were bright with amusement as he watched her fur stand on end. "Besides, I am merely concerned for ThunderClan's safety."

Sunstorm looked away when she realized that he was right. If she accused him of committing crimes now she would appear as an enemy towards the Clan.

"I heard about the apprentices," Firestorm added after an uncomfortable silence had fallen upon them. "They deserve it."

"I'm not sure if they are ready yet," Sunstorm admitted. Her fur had begun to flatten, but her tail lashed from side to side in frustration. "Ravenpaw is good at tracking down his opponents, but his fighting skills could use a bit more work."

"Bloompaw could teach him, though I doubt she would have the patience," Firestorm replied with a disdainful sniff.

"She has your attitude." Sunstorm blinked when she realized what she meant by that.

She tried not to meet his gaze as he left the den. She knew that it was wrong of her to accuse him when he did nothing wrong. As far as she knew, he could be trying to figure out what the other Clans were up to. Either way blaming him would get her nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...there you have it. Wonder who the cat is? We all know who the newcomer is (This happened after the ThunderClan warriors left their Clanmates behind), but I won't give anything away. Anyways, thanks to WildCroconaw, arrowhead154, Juniperleaf of BlazeClan and XxBlazestormxX for reviewing!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Crimson Snow

**AN: Sorry for the two-week break. I've been working on other stuff and tried to come up with more ideas for the possible future. Not sure if anything will ever get posted, but I'm planning on finishing this series by the beginning of next year. Maybe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_Snow was falling heavily over the valley. A new blanket of white covered the ground, making it difficult for any creature to see past the trees and shrubs. Any prey that dared venture into the storm would find itself dead within heartbeats. Bitterly cold winds from the north made it difficult for any creature to survive._

_One lone figure moved throughout the blanket of darkness. A pair of amber eyes gleamed as the figure emerged from the snow that concealed it. The figure's feline-shaped ears flicked from side to side as it listened for signs of an intruder. An intruder was a cat that he was hoping for. Fighting was in his blood, and fighting was what had made him who he was today. His teeth were bared in a snarl of defiance. He could care less about the icy cold that touched his gums. He was more concerned about the power that would be gained in the future._

_The cat stiffened when he heard the sound of pawsteps approaching. Sure enough, a newcomer had arrived. This one was slightly bigger than him, but that didn't matter. He was just another puppet, a tool to be used for the future._

_"So, what brings you here?" the cat asked once the newcomer had revealed itself._

_The newcomer narrowed it's eyes as it glared at the tom. "I seek power, and I have heard from allies that you are one to give other what they desire the most," it explained._

_"Good, then I presume you have heard of the…offerings I require?" The tom stared at the newcomer for a few heartbeats, as if expecting it to turn his offer down._

_"Of course. I give you my honor, and my Clan." The newcomer bowed it's head respectfully, eyes dark as it imagined the power it would gain._

_"Patience, my friend," the tom meowed. "Your wish will come true, but remember, they always come with a price."_

_The newcomer stared at the cat in disbelief. It opened it's mouth as if to say something, but no words came out. Instead it looked away, defeated by it's own wits. The tom purred in amusement, a sound that sent chills down the newcomer's spine._

_"Do not worry, your life is not what I seek," the tom rasped. "I have my own wishes to fulfill."_

_Darkness suddenly engulfed the two figures as a hiss sounded in the distance. It sounded as though battles were raging all around. Violence filled the air, surrounding the valley and staining the ground with blood. Nothing would ever be the same. The snow had turned into a crimson color, and it would never change back._

**. . .**

Sunstorm was gasping when she found herself awake. Her chest heaved with effort as she tried to control her emotions. Terror surged through her as she pictured the snow covered in blood. It had been the blood of her own family and Clanmates. That was what StarClan had tried to warn her about.

She shook her head and glanced around the warriors' den. Relief quickly washed over her when she saw that every cat was present. No warrior had been harmed, but she noticed that one cat in particular was gone.

_I'm just imaging it_, she decided after shaking moss off her fur. _He probably went out early with Bloompaw_.

The warriors' den felt warm and inviting compared to the outside world. Cold biter winds lashed at her pelt as she emerged from the darkness. No sunlight greeted her. The sky was covered in dove-gray clouds, telling Sunstorm that yet more snow was on the way.

Sagestar was already awake, much to Sunstorm's surprise. The SkyClan leader was washing himself as he waited for the rest of the Clan to wake up.

"Something troubling you?" Sagestar asked once he was finished.

Sunstorm blinked when she realized that she had been standing there the whole time. Embarrassment suddenly washed over her. She looked away as her fur prickled with unease. "I've just…been having weird dreams," she replied.

"Nothing serious I would hope." Sagestar sounded worried when he met her gaze.

_He doesn't know about my visions, does he_? The thought troubled her even more. If Sagestar knew, then who else would know? She frowned as she shook her head.

"The last thing SkyClan needs is more trouble," the pale gray tom rasped. "We've been through too much to lose anymore lives."

"Have you decided when the ceremony will be held?" Sunstorm decided it was time to change the subject. Talking about new warriors would make things a bit easier for them. New warriors were always a blessing for the Clans, as was new kits.

"They will be held at sunhigh," Sagestar replied. "I've already chosen warriors names for them all. I'm sure they will be most pleased."

Sunstorm felt her belly churn with excitement as he left her to her thoughts. Ravenpaw, her first apprentice, was about to become a warrior. The very idea had never occurred to her until she joined SkyClan. She had originally joined SkyClan to keep an eye on Firestorm. But now she knew that there was so much more to SkyClan.

_Life as a SkyClan warrior has changed me_, she thought._ I'm not the same apprentice I once was, nor am I the same cat who grew up in ThunderClan_.

By now the sun was beginning to rise into the sky, and most of the Clan had woken up. Several cats were leaving or returning from their patrols. Sunstorm had only just noticed that Firestorm returned with the dawn patrol. The ginger warrior's tail was low to the ground as he crept forward, but his movements were easily noticeable.

"What are you doing up so early?" Dawnwind demanded when she emerged from the warriors' den. She was glaring at Firestorm when he tried to get past her. The rest of the patrol stopped so that they could see what would happen. "I thought you were on the moonhigh patrol." Dawnwind's annoyance was obvious to Sunstorm.

_Good, at least one cat didn't trust him_, Sunstorm told herself.

"I was just out hunting," Firestorm explained. "I managed to take down a rabbit." He nodded towards the fresh-kill pile.

Sure enough, a rabbit had been placed near the fresh-kill pile. Sunstorm's eyes widened in surprise at the sight. She glanced at Firestorm nervously, suddenly aware that he was up to something.

"The Clan can use fresh-kill like this," meowed Eaglefeather. His amber eyes held a challenging look as he stared at Dawnwind.

The black she-cat's ears flattened in disapproval, but she said nothing else. She backed away, giving Firestorm room to head back to his nest.

Such a display meant that most of the Clan would be gossiping over what had happened. Sunstorm shook her head in frustration. Even Eaglefeather seemed to support Firestorm and his unusual ways. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised. Firestorm's mother was Leafstar, which meant that by now he had gained most of the Clan's respect.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Branchpile for a Clan meeting!" Sagestar's sudden cry made every cat look up in surprise.

Sunstorm felt a burst of pride rush through her when she saw the apprentices emerge from their dens. Larkpaw and Yellowpaw still had some time left before they became warriors. They would be spending most of their time training until their own warrior ceremony was held.

"Eaglefeather, Firestorm, Sunstorm, do you believe that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?" Sunstorm was surprised that Firestorm had emerged from his nest after what happened with Dawnwind. The black she-cat was glaring at him while he watched Sagestar.

"Batpaw is more then ready," Eaglefeather replied.

"Bloompaw has the skills needed for every cat to fight," Firestorm growled in approval.

"Ravenpaw has learned everything he can to become a good warrior," Sunstorm meowed.

"Then I, Sagestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Batpaw, Bloompaw, Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Batpaw's reply came out as a squeak. Sunstorm fought back a purr of amusement when Dawnwind glared at her son in disapproval.

"I do," Bloompaw replied.

"I do." Ravenpaw's reply was more courteous than his siblings.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Batpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Batwing, in honor of your speed and stamina, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." Sagestar padded forward and pressed his muzzle against Batwing's forehead. Out of respect Batwing gave his leader's shoulder a lick.

"Bloompaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bloomtail. StarClan honors you for your fighting skills and need to protect the Clan and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." Bloomtail looked both annoyed and uneasy with her new name.

"Ravenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ravenheart. StarClan honors you for your courage and nobility, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." Sunstorm felt a purr rising in her throat as Ravenheart bowed his head respectfully.

"Batwing! Bloomtail! Ravenheart!" The Clan chanted their names proudly, ignoring the snow that was now falling. Sunstorm joined in, feeling slightly surprised when she felt the warmth of Cedarclaw against her. Normally she would have protested against it, but now she welcomed the warmth.

"Congratulations my loves," Dawnwind purred as the ceremony drew to an end. Ravenheart ducked his head in embarrassment as she gave each of them a loving lick across the cheek.

"They're lucky," Cedarclaw mumbled. "They have a family."

"How can you call that lucky?" Sunstorm stared at him in shock. "They lost everything." The last part she said under her breath. She didn't want the others to start questioning her loyalty.

"But Dawnwind's kits survived," Cedarclaw pointed out. His green eyes were filled with longing as he watched the Clan circle around the new warriors. "None of my Clanmates ever did that for me. They all treated me like I was foxdung."

"I'm sorry they did." Sunstorm felt no sympathy for him, but she understood how he felt. There were times when she had felt that Lionblaze cared for only Flamestar. She knew now that his feelings for his kits were based on his position in the Clan.

"Have you ever thought of having kits?" Cedarclaw's sudden question made Sunstorm's ears flatten.

She looked down at her paws as she thought of what he had asked. "No," she simply stated. "I've never imagined raising kits." When Cedarclaw looked a little disappointed by this, Sunstorm quickly restated what she had said, "but my mother Cinderheart never thought she would have kits either."

"Good. That means you will at least give it a consideration," Cedarclaw purred.

Without another word he joined the sunhigh patrol. Sunstorm watched him in disbelief.

_I think_…_he's pushing it_, she decided.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bwahahah! Don't you just lovehate cliffhangers? And this chapter was hard to write. I wasn't sure how much to give out without giving any of the characters away. The newcomer is going to be a huge surprise (No one shall guess who it is :P) and the story itself will likely have a surprise ending! Anyways, thanks to WildCroconaw and XxBlazestormxX for reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 14: Camp Renovations

**Chapter 14**

Her tail was flicking from side to side in frustration as she followed the patrol towards the ShadowClan border. A day had passed since the warrior ceremony, and the air itself was beginning to get warmer. Signs of newleaf were in the air, telling the valley that the snow would soon melt.

In front of her were Leafpool and Thistletail. Both cats looked uneasy. Leafpool's fur was bristling, while Thistletail kept looking over his shoulder. Sunstorm tried to keep her gaze calm, though she knew that it would not last. ShadowClan cats were always lurking at the border, especially when it came to patrolling.

Sunstorm's ears pricked forward as she heard a twig snapping in the distance. Thistletail jumped at the noise.

"Why must we patrol these borders?" he asked in a low voice.

"Because we don't want the Clans to think we are weak," Leafpool growled.

Shadows flickered across the border as the sun rose high in the sky. Sunstorm's tail lashed from side to side as she spotted cats moving towards the edge of the border. She knew the patrol wouldn't dare cross the border, not with herbs so limited at the moment. The cats had stopped near the edge of the border, their gazes dark as they recognized the three warriors. One of them was Tigerheart, a dark brown tabby who was well-known amongst the Clans.

"Why are there always SkyClan cats near the border?" a mottled black tom demanded.

"At least we haven't picked up traces of their stench over the border," a silver tabby she-cat sneered.

"Don't start a battle you won't win," Tigerheart warned the younger cats. "Sorry about them, they're just eager to get their claws stretched."

Sunstorm noticed that they all looked thin. Their appearance was nothing compared to the ThunderClan warriors she had seen before. She knew that these cats would survive throughout leafbare's coldest season. Tigerheart looked half-embarrassed as he listened to the younger cats grumble in annoyance.

"Let's get going," Leafpool hissed. "We need to report this to Sagestar."

The light brown tabby whirled around and pushed Sunstorm aside. She was shocked by Leafpool's sudden annoyance. She glanced over her shoulder guiltily as Tigerheart and Thistletail blinked in confusion. The younger warriors just curled their lips in defiance as they watched Leafpool leave. Sunstorm shook her head in confusion as she turned around and went after Leafpool. She knew that Leafpool was just being cautious about the borders.

Thistletail stepped in beside Sunstorm after realizing that they were leaving. She glanced at him briefly, knowing that he was just curious about why Leafpool had left so suddenly. There was no need to begin a fight, as Tigerheart had stated. The younger warriors were eager to start a battle, and they couldn't afford one.

"That was close," Sunstorm murmured.

"Those warriors were asking for trouble," Leafpool muttered with a shake of her head.

_Why is everyone so anxious to start a fight_? Sunstorm wondered as she followed them back towards the camp. _Even the ThunderClan warriors were anxious to fight before Bramblestar came back_.

Fear wormed it's way into her belly as she thought of what could have happened. She could already imagine battles breaking out over simple border disputes. The thought sent shudders down her spine. She knew that it was unlikely that the Clans would fight over borders with newleaf coming, but the idea lingered within her mind as she made her way back to camp.

The camp itself was buzzing with activity as Leafpool made her way to Sagestar. Eaglefeather was with him, followed by Rockfall and Dawnwind. Both cats looked up in surprise when Leafpool explained what had happened by the ShadowClan border. She realized that most of the Clan had returned from their daily patrols. Ravenheart, Bloomtail and Batwing were busy patching up the warriors' den, while Firestorm worked alongside Crowfeather and Cedarclaw.

Sunstorm was surprised that most of the Clan was fixing up the dens. Even Shadefur managed to drag himself across the clearing and give out wads of moss to Larkpaw and Yellowpaw. Sunstorm blinked when she saw Roseheart approach her. The creamy white she-cat's gray-tipped ears flicked from side to side as she held Sunstorm's gaze.

"Did Leafpool tell you the good news?" she asked as she began to wash a paw after sitting down. When Sunstorm shook her head, Roseheart's eyes glowed with happiness. "I'm expecting kits!"

"Congratulations!" Sunstorm purred. She already knew who the father was. Thistletail would be pleased with the news. "Does he know?"

"I've been trying to figure out how to explain this to him," Roseheart replied. "He's such a stiff old tom sometimes, and some would say he's too old. But I don't care."

"You two will make good parents," Sunstorm meowed.

_I hope for his sake Thistletail can keep calm when he knows what state Roseheart's in_, she thought.

She shook her head in amusement as Roseheart went over to join Brindletail. The queen's kits were almost ready to become apprentices, and Sunstorm could tell that they were aware of a future ceremony. Specklekit, Graykit and Leafkit were bouncing around their mother's paws as Roseheart approached them.

"Kits, be good," Brindletail murmured.

"But we wanna see what prey Roseheart brings us!" Graykit squealed.

"The fresh-kill pile's empty at the moment," Sunstorm commented.

_We need more hunting patrols_, she added silently.

She looked up at Eaglefeather hopefully, but the deputy made no move. He was still too busy chattering with Sagestar, whose ears flicked from side to side as he listened. Anger churned in Sunstorm's belly as she approached them. Fresh-kill was needed for the Clan, especially with more kits on the way.

"Here you go." She stiffened when she saw Yellowpaw emerge from the medicine cat's den. To her surprise the young apprentice was carrying a freshly caught mouse. The kits squealed in excitement at the sight and nearly tackled Yellowpaw. "Sagestar wanted to move the fresh-kill in a safer place," she explained when she saw Sunstorm's confusion. "He saw an eagle soaring above and didn't want it to steal anything."

_Well, I suppose that makes sense_, she thought.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"He also wants the warriors to patch the dens," Dawnwind growled. Her blue eyes showed that she was enjoying the work rather than acting annoyed. "Why don't you go out with Cedarclaw and collect some brambles or moss for nests? Yellowpaw and Larkpaw have been working all day."

Sunstorm forced back the grown that was threatening to escape. She looked over her shoulder to see that Cedarclaw's pelt was covered in twigs and leaves. His eyes gleamed with excitement as he padded across the clearing to join them.

"Come on, we better get going before the moon rises," she muttered.

The forest seemed more alive than ever as she led him up the slope that led towards ThunderClan territory. By now most of the snow had melted, and the slope was slick with mud and water. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that Cedarclaw had not slipped. Any cat would find the slope treacherous if they didn't know how to climb.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he said.

Cedarclaw's ears flicked in amusement as she turned and led the way towards the brambles. Moss usually grew around the edges of the bramble, where the ground was cool and damp. Sunstorm looked at the bramble thicket and saw that rabbits were hiding underneath. They knew the best hiding places—she was well aware that she couldn't hunt under the brambles. The thorns would snag at her pelt and leave her with scratches and bruises.

She grabbed a few of the brambles that didn't have thorns on them. Cedarclaw followed her movements as they began to work. She was surprised that he made no attempt in sharing a few words. The former WindClan warrior was always trying to woo her.

_Maybe he's finally realized that I will not have kits_, she thought with a roll of her eyes.

"I think we've collected enough," she eventually meowed as wads of moss were gathered together. She'd moved her bundles of bramble into a ball as she carried it between her teeth. Cedarclaw gave a faint nod before allowing her to lead the way once more.

It was past sunhigh by the time Sunstorm and Cedarclaw returned to camp. Sunstorm's fur bristled slightly when she saw that several cats were gathered around the center of the clearing. Dawnwind and her kits were gathered around her. Sunstorm looked around and spotted Leafpool.

"Someone has been injured," she explained when Sunstorm approached her.

"Who?" Cedarclaw demanded.

"Batwing must have gone off on his own," Thistletail growled. "He's been badly wounded. Leafpool doesn't think he'll recover."

Horror swept through Sunstorm when she managed to get past the crowd. Batwing's body was sprawled across the ground, his pelt covered in mud and blood. She exchanged a horrified glance with Cedarclaw. Something terrible had happened to Batwing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry for ending it right there. But this will lead to the next chapter, which will be a bit less boring than the last one. Hope I get more reviews than last time, because updates won't happen until I get at least three reviews this time.<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Exile

**Chapter 15**

A wail rose among the crowd of gathered cats. Sunstorm's ears flattened in dismay when she spotted Dawnwind bounding forward to meet her fallen son. The black she-cat was surrounded by Ravenheart and Bloomtail. Both cats looked as though they'd been tossed into a battle.

"Who could have done this?" Dawnwind demanded as she buried her muzzle into Batwing's flank. The ground was stained red with his blood, and a shudder coursed down Sunstorm's spine.

"We're not sure," Sagestar admitted. "It could have been anything. From rogues, to a fox, to a badger." His gaze was troubled as it swept over his Clanmates. "But I do know that the murderer will not get away with this."

It was than that Sunstorm realized that he was trembling with outrage. The sudden fear that had gleamed within his blue eyes vanished. He was determined to find who had murdered Batwing. She already had a good idea as to who had killed the young warrior, but she wasn't about to admit it out loud.

_The Clan would think I've gone mad_, she thought with a lash of her tail.

"Isn't it obvious?" The voice that Sunstorm had learned to hate reached her sharp hearing.

She turned to see Firestorm emerging from the warriors' den. His ginger fur was covered in moss, telling her that he had only just woken.

"What kind of fur was found between his claws?" When Firestorm asked the question, Dawnwind rose to her paws and checked. Her eyes widened when she pulled out bits of fur with her claws. Sunstorm gaped at the scene in disbelief. Caught between Dawnwind's claws were strands of golden tabby fur. _Her_ golden tabby fur. "I thought so. She's always been jealous of those who are not of pure WindClan blood." The older cat snorted and glared at her.

_I_…_I didn't do anything_! she wailed silently.

"This is mousebrained and you know it," Cedarclaw hissed angrily.

"But it makes sense," Dawnwind snapped. "Of course she would want to murder my son…." Her voice broke off into a wail as she buried her muzzle once more into Batwing's stiff flank.

More yowls of agreement followed her words. Sunstorm watched helplessly as Leafpool and Crowfeather dipped their heads in shame. Even Ravenheart had turned away from her. Her own apprentice refused to believe her.

"And what do we do with those who have betrayed us?" Firestorm's eyes flashed maliciously as he watched cats spring to their paws.

"Exile!" The cry was wept up by those who were swayed by his words.

Sagestar looked at his Clanmates in concern. Her only hope was that he kept them quiet long enough for her to explain. That hope was diminished when he shook his head.

"I'm afraid that I cannot argue against my Clan," he meowed. "Until the issues are resolved, you will no longer be accepted amongst my Clanmates. You are hereby exiled from the Clan." His blue eyes glowed with what she thought was sympathy.

_He didn't say_ Clans, she thought. Perhaps that was his way of ensuring that she could figure out who had murdered the young warrior. She was not the only cat living in the valley with golden fur. Her glare swept over the Clan as they shot hostile looks in her direction.

No cat seemed to argue against Sagestar's ruling. Leafpool and Crowfeather were helpless. They had no right to argue against a cat who had accepted them when no other Clan would. Cedarclaw looked like he was ready to rip Firestorm into shreds. Sunstorm hoped that he would. It would save her the trouble of hunting him down. Thistletail and Roseheart had slipped away when the meeting began. At first Sunstorm had wondered where they were until she realized that Roseheart must be telling her mate the good news.

She didn't meet their gazes as she left the clearing. A cold breeze ruffled her fur, but at the moment she didn't care. Her heart clenched at the sight of Batwing's body sprawled out on the ground. Ravenheart and Bloomtail were glaring at her as she passed them.

_My own apprentice now hates me_, she thought bitterly. _Why has life changed so quickly_? _Was I always meant to stay in ThunderClan_?

A storm was churning in her belly as she left the slope that led into the forest. She knew that the Clan would try and pursue her. The only safe option for her was to stay beside the Moontree. Even that wasn't safe if medicine cats or leaders decided to speak with their ancestors.

Snow-covered trees surrounded Sunstorm as she padded through the forest. Her tail was dragging against the snow, leaving behind a trail. At the time she did not care whether or not she could be found. Everything she had ever worked for had been stripped away from her. Firestorm had done everything in his power to make her life miserable, all because she had joined SkyClan. So in truth maybe leaving was better for him. Maybe he would return to normal when she left.

No. Firestorm would never change after everything that was taken from him. His sister, his mother and his father had died. He wanted revenge on StarClan. She knew that he would stop at nothing to get his revenge. He was a cat on a mission to make every warrior who believed in StarClan suffer.

"Sunstorm!" She stopped moving when the cry was taken up by the breeze. When she turned she saw Leafpool and Crowfeather bounding towards her. Both cats seemed to blend in with each other, startling Sunstorm from her thoughts. "You don't have to leave," Leafpool murmured. "Firestorm…what he did was wrong."

"Even if Firestorm is proven wrong Dawnwind will never forgive me," Sunstorm spat. "I was in the camp when Batwing was found and she believed Firestorm. It's obvious now that I was never accepted in the first place." Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits before she looked away pointedly.

"That's the point," Crowfeather said gruffly. "Even I find it hard to believe that you are capable of murder."

She winced at the word and glared at him. Amusement gleamed within his blue eyes when he found he was right.

"Look, just come back with us and we'll explain everything," Leafpool pleaded.

"I'm not going back. What's the point? After today no cat will trust me. I need to find out who killed Batwing, and the only way I can do that is by speaking to StarClan," Sunstorm meowed. Her words seemed to strike at Leafpool in a way that made the former medicine cat flinch.

"Don't take too long," Leafpool whispered. "There are shadows everywhere. I can see a danger coming that not even StarClan foretold."

Sunstorm rubbed her muzzle against Leafpool's, feeling a sense of sorrow strike her. Leafpool was her grandmother, and she could not forget that. The fact that the former medicine cat wanted to help made her feel a bit better.

When she saw that the two had disappeared down the slope, she began running once more.

Trees whirled by until they became more open. The forest had become more spread out by the time she reached the cave where the Moontree was. ThunderClan scents told her that Bramblestar or Jayfeather had recently visited the tree.

She ducked her head when she entered the opening in the cave. Inside it was warm in musky, which surprised her. The opening on the roof that overlooked the Moontree told her that no snow had gotten through. Once she was inside she could already hear the ancient whisperings of cats who had once lived in this place.

_StarClan_, _I hope you know what you're doing_, she thought as she stepped forward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'm really cruel. I take forever to write and than this happens. I kind of was inspired by another book I've been reading, so you'll have to forgive my lack of description in this chapter. And wow, a whole bunch of reviews when I ask for three? Maybe I should ask for ten this time...nah, that would also be cruel. Anyways, thanks to Owl of the night, arrowhead154, WildCroconaw, Rainmist-and-Lilymist, XxBlazestormxX, CinderblazeFan, and dragonflames1234 for reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 16: The Killer's Name Revealed

**Chapter 16**

Sunstorm's tail dragged against the snow as she headed towards the path of the Moontree. Her senses were on high alert as she looked around warily for signs of danger. Now that she was exiled from SkyClan they would want to make sure that she was gone from their territory.

The branches that reached for the sky rattled as a breeze picked up. Sunstorm ground her teeth together in an effort to hide the sorrow and anger she felt. She was furious that the Clan had so easily believed Firestorm and his lies. Yet she was also guilty because he was Leafstar's son. Of course they would want to listen to the kit of Leafstar.

She shook her head as she looked on in the distance. Beyond the grove of trees lay ThunderClan territory. If she went there Bramblestar would likely accept her with open paws. But she knew that joining her former Clan would only make her look weak, and she wasn't about to give SkyClan an excuse to start a battle. Her only other option was to visit the Moontree. Perhaps, if she was lucky, StarClan would have some advice for her.

_Unlikely as they've been silent to me for so long_, Sunstorm thought with a lash of her tail. The visions she'd received just kept getting more and more confusing. Each vision that came to her was just a blur. She kept hearing voices and images, but most of the time they were scattered pictures.

Snow fell off of a branch, landing on Sunstorm's head as she reached the cave that led to the Moontree. She looked up to see that most of the roof was covered in the white blanket.

_I hope the Moontree itself isn't covered in snow_, Sunstorm told herself. _I wonder what StarClan would do if it was_.

When Sunstorm padded through the tunnel of darkness she felt an eerie sense of wonder. She had been asleep at the time when the Moontree was woken from it's slumber. Many seasons ago Thistletail and Roseheart had searched for the Moontree as well, along with other cats before them. During the time the Moontree had been searching for the right 'host', as they were called. Brownwhisker had been the one to give up his life so that StarClan could communicate through the Moontree.

A shudder coursed down Sunstorm's spine as she remembered what Sagestar had told her when she was found. He'd said that she looked dead, but her fur was slowly rising and falling at a pace that wasn't normally seen.

Faint streaks of light could suddenly be seen throughout the darkness as she continued winding through the tunnel. Sunstorm squinted her eyes against the darkness until her eyes grew adjusted. It was only until she reached the opening of the tunnel that she saw the Moontree looming ahead. Sunstorm fought back a gasp when she saw the pale outline of a familiar cat standing before her. Brownwhisker and Brooksong were standing side-by-side, pelts brushing as though they were one.

"Sunstorm, it is an honor to meet you again," Brooksong murmured as she rushed forward to meet the golden tabby. Sunstorm simply stared at Brooksong in utter shock. The last time she had seen the tabby was when Brooksong had been thin and frail. The pair of siblings had been half-starved and both had held hunted expressions when they were found by ThunderClan.

"I am ashamed of what my Clan has done to you," Brownwhisker added with a shake of his head. "I can only imagine that they are still in a state of shock after what has happened to Batwing."

"D…Do you know what happened to him?" Sunstorm had both been dreading and looking forward to asking the question. She knew that only StarClan would know what had happened to Batwing. If she could find proof than Sagestar would have to accept her.

"We could only see shadows when it happened," Brooksong admitted sheepishly. "Someone has learned to conceal themselves from our view."

Sunstorm's fur bristled in alarm. If that was the case than that someone had to be the one who was pitting the Clans against each other. She tried not to think about it as both cats remained mutinously silent. Something about their exchange told her that there was more to their news.

"We want you to touch the Moontree, Sunstorm," Brownwhisker suddenly meowed. His voice was stiff as if he had difficulty speaking. "You have the ability to see what those cannot. I believe that you can see what even we cannot."

She stared at Brownwhisker in surprise. Then she remembered that Brownwhisker and Brooksong had known about her visions before they arrived. Memories of their journey coursed through her, and she suddenly found herself in Brooksong's pawsteps once more.

With a shudder Sunstorm took a step forward, passing through the misty forms that stood before her. Already she could hear the ancient whisperings that echoed around the Moontree. Brownwhisker and Brooksong had faded when she reached the silvery white bark. The leaves swayed back and forth, though there was no wind through the tunnel. Sunstorm gazed up at the leaves, hoping that they would send some kind of sign to her.

When she pressed her nose against the bark of the tree Sunstorm felt an instant icy cold grip her back. She forced back a gasp of shock as her body slumped involunteerly to the ground. Just as she thought her life had taken a turn for the worse, the world went black.

* * *

><p>Her eyes snapped open when she felt a warm nose press against her flank. Sunstorm's gaze focused on the creamy brown fur of Leafstar, former leader of SkyClan. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized that she was surrounded by many of the former SkyClan warriors she had never seen or heard of.<p>

She sprang to her paws, ready for action when Leafstar flicked her tail across her shoulders.

"Peace, Sunstorm," Leafstar murmured. "You are among friends and former Clanmates."

Her amber eyes clouded with sorrow when a young ginger she-cat stood beside her. Sunstorm noticed for the first time that a family had been formed around Leafstar. A ginger and white tom with a bulky appearance stood on one side while the ginger she-cat stood on the other.

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously.

"My name is Sandfire," the ginger she-cat replied. "I am Firestorm's sister…I died during the sickness that ravaged our Clan."

Sunstorm's heart clenched with pity when the ginger and white tom gave Leafstar a gentle lick.

"I am called Billystorm," he announced. "I know it's a strange name, but I was once a kittypet before Leafstar accepted me." He added the last part quickly when Sunstorm's eyes flashed in confusion.

_I remember what Rockfall told me_, she thought. The senior warrior had told her about daylight warriors, something that Leafstar had incorporated into her Clan. The very idea had annoyed most of her Clan. In the end the daylight warriors had fled when the sickness began to take them as well. _Some Clanmates they were_.

"Billystorm stayed by my side during the sickness," Leafstar retorted. "He has shown nothing but loyalty to SkyClan and the warrior code."

"You wanted me to find out who killed Batwing," Sunstorm murmured. Her eyes widened when she saw an achingly familiar form standing in the crowd. Batwing's eyes showed no signs of anger when she called him out. Instead he dipped his head respectfully before stepping forward.

"My Clanmates should not have cast you out," he meowed. Despite his young age, Batwing's voice seemed to have seasons of wisdom within it. Sunstorm gave a slight nod before he continued, "I didn't get the chance to see my killer, but he had a familiar scent. He smelled of ThunderClan."

Horror coursed through Sunstorm when she realized that he must have been close to the border. Another terrified thought had coursed through her mind as well: That a ThunderClan warrior, one of her former Clanmates, had killed Batwing.

"We will take you back to the time it happened," Leafstar mewed when he finished speaking. "But you must use this knowledge wisely, and do not jump to conclusions. If the killer is found, he will try to stop those who oppose him."

Sunstorm felt panic stir within her when the forest suddenly began to whirl past her. Leafstar had simply stared at her calmly while images past by in a blur. She spotted several cats milling about carelessly, as if they had nothing to worry about while the stayed hidden in the undergrowth. Another image showed Sunstorm Mistystar of RiverClan. The gray she-cat was scolding a young apprentice who had played a prank on her littermate.

Her mind was spinning by the time the images stopped passing. Now she and Leafstar were standing near a rocky outcrop. Trees and shrubs grew here and there. The rocks themselves were covered in a thick layer of snow, though Sunstorm felt no cold as she touched it. She was shocked to find that her pawprints could not be seen either.

"We may be among the living, but this is in the past," Leafstar explained. Her eyes were sparkling with amusement when Sunstorm looked at her. "Only you have the ability to see what others cannot. I have taken you here because you will know what has happened."

When Sunstorm gave a nod she spotted the form of Batwing pouncing from boulder to boulder. She had never seen the young black tom look more enthusiastic. His sister Bloomtail had always pushed him until he was on the edge. Now he looked as though he was free from her rule.

It was only until she peered through the shrubs that Sunstorm realized someone was waiting for Batwing. Her heart throbbed with panic as she looked at Leafstar. The former leader was simply lounging about on a flat rock. Sunstorm realized that Leafstar couldn't see what she saw. Firestorm had blocked out what happened to Batwing from StarClan's view.

Batwing was oblivious to the dark shape that loomed ahead. Sunstorm narrowed her eyes until she saw who the murderer really was. She fought back a gasp of shock when she realized it was someone she had known her entire life. The dark form suddenly leaned forward when Batwing was within striking distance. His face was masked with confusion when Batwing suddenly gave a shriek of alarm.

"No cat will hear you now," he simply snarled.

Without warning he sprang forward and knocked Batwing to the ground. The smaller cat couldn't fight him off. Batwing struggled to break free from his grip, but his attacker was too strong. The dark shape leaned forward and opened his jaws. Sunstorm closed her eyes when she knew what would happen next. The young cat screeched in pain until death followed.

"You did well, my friend." Her pelt stood on end with hatred when Sunstorm saw the slim shape of Firestorm emerge from the darkness. "No cat will suspect a thing when they see this." Snared between his claws was a clump of golden tabby fur. _Her_ golden tabby fur.

"You're sure StarClan could not see this?" The dark shape hesitated for a bit before asking the question.

"My friend, if StarClan were as powerful as they claim to be, they would have killed me long ago," Firestorm chuckled. It was an odd sound that sent shivers down Sunstorm's spine. "Now the only one who stands in my way will be taken care of. Hopefully they will use this as an excuse to kill my foe."

"Hold on, I never wanted—" He was cut off by a glare that Firestorm sent him.

"You wanted this, or you would have never come to me for help," Firestorm growled. "Now I suggest you leave before a patrol finds you here, else our plan will not work."

Sunstorm couldn't help but linger in the back as she watched the images whirl back. It wasn't until they were in StarClan's forest that she realized how much she despised Firestorm. The ginger tom had corrupted yet another cat.

"So, what did you see?" Leafstar asked as her Clanmates gathered around eagerly.

"It was…." Sunstorm didn't finish the sentence because she knew what would happen next. "Batwing, could you maybe visit Sagestar and tell him the truth?" She looked at the younger cat, who shook his head.

"Even if I were to convince Sagestar that the killer was…not you, it wouldn't matter," Batwing murmured with a shrug. "The rest of the Clan would still be angry with you, and I think they'd believe he was on your side."

"Then I guess I have no choice…the killer is…Thornclaw."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Le Gasp! I doubt anyone suspected Thornclaw. But this is how it must be. And yay my chapter are getting longer again! Hopefully the next one will be even longer if I play my cards right (I'm actually good at the game of rummy). Anyways thanks to WildCroconaw, XxBlazestormxX, dragonflames1234, arrowhead154 and Ranger of the Forest for reviewing! Wow, five reviews in one chapter, keep it up!**


	18. Chapter 17: Apprentices Bring Peace

**A/N: I thought it was time to write a Flamestar chapter. He deserves a little love too ya know, especially after the way Willowlight treated him. Anyways this chapter is basically another filler, but it does give out information about what's been happening with FlameClan. And doesn't it infuriate you that you don't get to see what Sunstorm discussed with StarClan just yet? Ah how I love those days...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

The forest was slowly beginning to show signs of life. Birds were returning to places they would have fled during leafbare. Prey was coming back and filling the bellies of warriors. Whitewing, Birchfall, Foxleap and Snowstorm had adjusted well to life in FlameClan. Snowstorm had an easier time after getting along with Blackstripe of all cats. The FlameClan deputy had shown keen interest in the young she-cat, and Flamestar had no doubts that there would soon be more kits among his Clanmates.

When it came time for new kits to arrive, Petalkit was more than excited to help out. Morningsong was in the process of giving birth. Whitewing and Darkwing were there to guide Petalkit through the process. Her mother had been furious when Petalkit explained that she wanted to be there during the kitting. Flamestar couldn't blame Darkwing for worrying over what would happen to her daughter. He wasn't too keen on the life of a medicine cat, but he knew it was a lonely path.

"It will be good to have more kits in the Clan." Flamestar's chest throbbed in pain when he heard Willowlight speak with Redwhisker. The ginger she-cat had been a fierce fighter when they lived in the alley, but living in the valley had changed her in ways that shocked every cat. Now Flamestar could see Willowlight, the cat that had been his best friend at the time, sharing tongues with her.

The ginger tom closed his eyes as he recalled the last time they had spoken. "Why couldn't we at least be friends?" he had asked when she just looked down at her paws.

"It would be…too painful for me," she had whispered. "Every time I look at you I'm reminded of what we couldn't have."

She had left him standing in the glade while they spoke to each other for the last time. Flamestar could remember the way his mouth had gaped open. It was at that moment he realized he couldn't live without the cat who had always stayed by his side. But by the time he figured it out it was too late. Willowlight refused to listen to him or even reason with him.

"Hard to believe you were my apprentice at one time." Flamestar nearly leaped out of his fur when Birchfall crept up on him. The light brown tabby's amber eyes were filled with something other than unease when he looked at Flamestar. "Back when we lived by the lake I would have normally refused to think about leaving my Clan." His voice was thick with sorrow as he looked at Whitewing, who was sitting near the entrance of the nursery.

"You did it for Whitewing's sake," Flamestar murmured sympathetically.

"I did. The last thing I wanted was for Whitewing to get sick as well. She's been through enough." Birchfall looked away just when another wail raked their ears.

"Two healthy kits!" Whitewing's announcement made both toms jump in surprise. "They're both toms," Whitewing added with a look of amusement.

"Wonderful," Flamestar replied. The Clan needed more toms. Whitepelt was the only other tom aside from Birchfall, and he was partially deaf. The only way for Whitepelt to understand what was being said was for him to look at the speaker directly. "How is Morningsong?" he asked when Petalkit emerged from the nursery. Her face was a mixture of pride and hope as she joined Whitewing outside the nursery.

"Tired, but happy," Whitewing murmured. "She's just happy that the father never came back."

Flamestar forced back the urge to wince when Whitewing mentioned Morningsong's former mate. Her mate had been known as the Leader. The Leader had been a vicious cat, who used manipulation and the power to drain one's memory to his advantage. Flamestar knew that Morningsong had been forced into having kits with the Leader. She hated the Leader more than any other cat in the Clan. Any mention of the cruel cat would make her cringe visibly.

"Right, I suppose I should go and meet the little ones," Flamestar meowed after watching the Clan gather around Whitewing. The white-furred she-cat stepped aside before he gave Petalkit a gentle nudge. "You did well today," he added in a low whisper.

"I'm more than ready to train as a medicine cat," Petalkit squealed. Her chest puffed out just as he left her.

Darkwing's other kits were still play-fighting near the mouth of the nursery. Flamestar had to skip to the side to avoid Pouncekit as he tumbled over Whiskerkit. Once again he was reminded of the fact that they were more than old enough to become apprentices.

_I'll hold their ceremony today_, he decided. _I've already got their mentors picked out_.

When Flamestar spotted Morningsong, he felt the blood rushing through his ears. Morningsong's amber eyes were glowing with happiness despite the fact that her kits looked so much like the Leader. She was giving the biggest tom in her litter a gentle wash.

"I've decided to name this one Leopardkit," Morningsong meowed as she pointed her tail to a mottled dark brown tom. "And this one will be known as Wildkit." Her tail pointed towards the kit that she had been washing. It was a brown tom with patches of ginger and black mixed within his fur. He looked more like Morningsong than the Leader.

"They're perfect names," Flamestar purred.

He wondered why he had chosen to watch over Morningsong's kits. Blackstripe and Whitepelt would have done a better job as acting like fatherly figures. Perhaps it was because Morningsong had helped train him while they were living in the alley. Sure she had been harsh with him at the time, but he'd looked up to her when he was known as Mitch.

Flamestar cringed when he thought of what had happened during those moons. He recalled what had happened to Willowlight, how the Leader had forced her into having his kits, and how the Leader had later killed them when he didn't think they were fit enough to survive. The very idea sent waves of rage through him.

When he mewed his goodbyes to Morningsong he backed out of the nursery. Darkwing's kits were now outside, but their mother had grabbed them before they could cause any trouble.

"I think it's time those three became apprentices," Flamestar whispered when he reached the black she-cat.

"I'd be more than happy if that happened," Darkwing sighed. "But it would be sad to see them go. It seems like yesterday they were mewling for milk, unable to talk or see."

"I'll hold their ceremony today at sunhigh," Flamestar mewed after Darkwing fell silent.

Without warning he left her, giving Darkwing time to spend alone with her kits. He didn't know how hard it must be for a mother to watch her kits become apprentices. Memories of his life as a kit were faint. He could recall the times when Sunstorm would often play-fight with him.

Those were the days. Back when life had been simpler, and there had only been four Clans. Now there were six Clans, and who knew how many more were out there?

He shook the thoughts away as he leaped onto Tallbranch, where Clan meetings were held. Underneath the branch was where he had been sleeping for most of the time. When it snowed or rained he would sleep in a small cave where plants or fresh-kill were kept.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Tallbranch for a Clan meeting!" When his call echoed across the clearing he felt a sense of pride wash over him. Moons ago he would have never dreamed of leading a Clan, let alone surviving.

Whitepelt and May had been together on a border patrol, and had just come back to see the Clan gather. Redwhisker and Willowlight sat together, while Mossfur emerged from the warriors' den. She had been on the moonhigh patrol, and was forcing back a yawn.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong," Flamestar began. He realized that these kits were also the first apprentices of FlameClan. The idea made his belly clench uncomfortably. Darkwing's kits gave excited squeals before they bounded away from their mother. "Come forward you three," he meowed with a wave of his tail.

He noticed how well groomed Petalkit was compared to her brothers. Darkwing must have realized how important the role Petalkit had chosen was. Flamestar couldn't help but thank StarClan that she had accepted her daughter's decision.

"Whiskerkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Whiskerpaw. I have not yet had an apprentice, and I will need one in order to keep with the warrior code." Whiskerpaw's eyes widened in disbelief when Flamestar jumped down to touch noses with his new apprentice. Whiskerpaw was calmer than his brother, and Flamestar knew he would be easier to train compared to Pouncekit. Someone with endless patience would have to train Pouncekit.

"Pouncekit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Pouncepaw. Willowlight, you are ready for an apprentice. You have not yet had an apprentice to train, yet you have proven your loyalty time after time. I expect you to pass on your knowledge to Pouncepaw." Willowlight stared at Flamestar for what he thought felt like moons. Her gaze hardened before she touched noses with her shocked apprentice.

"Petalkit, you have chosen a special path that not many tread," Flamestar meowed when he reached Petalkit's ceremony. "Until you have received your full medicine cat name, you will be known as Petalpaw." Petalpaw's amber eyes were bright with happiness as the Clan began to murmur their congratulations.

"The Clan will prosper with these new apprentices," Whitewing purred after the ceremony had come to an end.

"Birchfall, would you mind giving me a few pointers in how to deal with Whiskerpaw?" Flamestar asked when he reached the light brown tabby. Birchfall blinked in surprise before nodding.

"He seems like a good cat, I'm sure you won't need any assistance," Birchfall meowed.

Flamestar felt a purr rise in his throat before he looked at Willowlight. Her face was a mixture of anger and frustration. For a moment Flamestar was confused before he realized why she was so angry.

_A cat who is mentoring can't have kits_, he thought. _She thinks this is my way of avoiding the inevitable_!

His pelt bristled at the thought. There was no way he could deny that he didn't love Willowlight. He just didn't feel ready to become a father at the moment. Her yellow eyes were blazing with outrage before she turned and led Pouncepaw out of the clearing.

Yet another day had gone by that he spent trying to rekindle his friendship with Willowlight. The silver and gray she-cat seemed to hate him even more now that she was a mentor. Perhaps giving her an apprentice was not the best idea.


	19. Chapter 18: Confessions

**Chapter 19**

_Thornclaw_! The name stuck within Sunstorm's thoughts as she watched the scenes before her.

The StarClan cats seemed just as shocked by the news. Sunstorm tried not to think about it as the vision faded. Brownwhisker and Brooksong were standing together, pelts brushing together as they looked on in confusion. She knew that they would want to know who had murdered their Clanmate. They had every right to. Yet even as she opened her mouth she could find no words to support her findings. Even if she did manage to convince ThunderClan of what had happened it was unlikely everyone would believe her.

Sunstorm realized that there was little chance that anyone would believe her. She shook her head and looked away as the StarClan cats faded. There was little hope for her or for SkyClan.

She was about to turn and flee from the cave when she heard pawsteps approaching. Blood roared in her ears when she recognized the scent of ThunderClan. She whirled around and fled into a bush that had overgrown near the tree.

Sunstorm gaped in disbelief when she saw that the newcomer was Thornclaw. The golden brown tabby looked worried, as if he didn't know where his loyalties lay. He looked down at the tree before sighing.

"I suppose it's too late for an apology," he whispered. "All I ever wanted was power...I wanted power and nothing more...I have lost so much...I was on the brink of death and Jayfeather's herbs brought me back. My kits are dead, and my mate refuses to speak to me. I killed someone for power because I felt weak."

_He really _is_ alive_, Sunstorm realized. She had heard from someone that Thornclaw died a moon ago from the sickness. To think that he had been alive all this time. Her pelt bristled with unease at the thought.

"You murdered my Clanmate..." She barely realized what she was doing before the words came from her mouth.

Thornclaw looked around in shock. His eyes were wide with horror as he dropped into a hunter's crouch.

"Forgive me! I did not mean what I did!" he wailed.

"Then why did you do it? We are angry with you, Thornclaw." Sunstorm tried not to think of what she was doing. She was under the watchful eyes of StarClan, and she was using them as a tool of fear. She wanted to know what Thornclaw had done to gain the power he did, and if there was a way to stop him.

"I...I wanted power," he repeated himself. "I didn't know that it meant killing someone. When I asked _him_—" Sunstorm cut him off with a snarl. She knew too well who Thornclaw was speaking of.

"How did he convince you?" she demanded.

"He was...very persuasive," Thornclaw replied. The light in his eyes were slowly fading. The fierce warrior that Sunstorm had once known was replaced by a cat controlled by fear and anger. "He told me that I would become ThunderClan's deputy if I did it. He would help me."

Sunstorm's eyes widened in terror when she realized what that meant. Firestorm was going to kill her father, Lionblaze. She couldn't let that happen. Even though he was no longer her Clanmate Lionblaze and Cinderheart meant too much to her.

"Leave now, before we decide to kill you," she hissed angrily.

The golden brown tabby blinked in shock before he dipped his head. Thornclaw fled from the cave; the scent fear he left behind had given her a trail.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she emerged form the bush. She could no longer see Brownwhisker or Brooksong. She doubted any of them would show their faces after what she had done. But she had discovered what Firestorm was up to.

_I won't let him get away with this_, she thought with a lash of her tail.

She pushed her way through the cave until she emerged into the forest. Half of the snow had been melted away by the warm sunlight. Sunstorm blinked against it's harsh light as she looked around to catch her bearings. Thornclaw had vanished, but his scent trail was still strong. He was avoiding the ThunderClan camp.

When she found that she was alone in the forest, Sunstorm padded forward. She knew that Bramblestar would accept her with open paws. He would want to know why she was staying with ThunderClan of course. She wasn't sure how she would explain what had happened. She would have to tell him everything in private before telling the entire Clan.

Sunstorm brushed against the camp's entrance when she finally managed to reach it. It was dark out by the time she had. There was one cat on guard duty who she recognized all too well. Emberstrike, one of the younger warriors, stood on guard. His light brown tabby fur was bristling when he caught her scent in the cold breeze.

"Who goes there?" he demanded.

"A former Clanmate...who seeks the help of ThunderClan," Sunstorm replied hesitantly. She wasn't sure if he would turn her offer down. She didn't know Emberstrike all that well, and she doubted he would know her very well.

"You're...Lionblaze's kit?" Emberstrike suddenly peered through the bushes, his eyes wide in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I've already told you. I need to speak with Bramblestar. This matter is for him only," she growled.

Emberstrike looked like he was about to argue before he snapped his jaws shut. He looked around for a moment before nodding. Sunstorm was quick to follow as he disappeared from the camp's entrance.

A shiver coursed down her spine when she saw how few warriors there were around. Though it was late and most cats would likely be asleep, even when she was an apprentice there were still several cats out late at night.

"Sunstorm, what are you doing here?" Bramblestar's mew was filled with surprise when he rose to his paws after Emberstrike woke him. The dark brown tabby's pelt was ruffled as if he had just woken from a nightmare.

"I need to speak with you in private," she murmured sheepishly. "This is a matter for your ears only."

The ThunderClan leader blinked when she said that. Emberstrike stiffened when he looked at the young cat.

"Guard the den, and make sure that no cat enters," he ordered.

Emberstrike nodded and padded dutifully towards Bramblestar's den. Sunstorm was quick to follow, eager to reveal the knowledge that she had gained. She wondered if her father was even aware that he was part of Firestorm's plan. Thornclaw had fled from the Clan the moment he revealed his secret to the Moontree. If he had any ounce of intelligence he wouldn't show his face after tonight.

Sunstorm swallowed before she turned to face Bramblestar, who sat on a bed of moss and feathers collected by the apprentices.

"So why don't you tell me why you're not with SkyClan," he meowed with a wave of his tail.

The golden tabby was quick to explain everything. Sunstorm wondered if he was just being polite or he was really concerned about what had happened to her. Each time she told him something new his eyes would widen before he nodded in understanding. Eventually he looked shocked by the decision Sagestar had made in exiling her. She told him of what Thornclaw had confessed and what Firestorm was about to do with Lionblaze.

Bramblestar took an intake of breath before he looked at the den's entrance. She was afraid he would cast her out anyways after everything that had happened. Spending time with her ancestors was forbidden unless she was a medicine cat or a leader.

"Considering Lionblaze is your father...I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you were able to converse with StarClan," he stated. "I know from memory that you were able to figure out what the Twolegs were doing to the lake. We took you to the spot where they were hiding and you knew. But why would Sagestar exile you for something that someone else has done? Leafstar was the one who had asked you to join SkyClan after all."

"Firestorm placed fur around Batwing's claws," she replied angrily. "He used it as a ploy to get the Clan to believe it was me who killed Batwing."

"I grew up with Thornclaw when he was a warrior. I know what he is like...he has never been power hungry before, so why should be start?" The disbelief in his question was obvious. Sunstorm stiffened when she realized that this would be more difficult than she had hoped. "Yet after losing his kits and nearly his life, I can see what could have made him this way."

Sunstorm gazed up at her former leader. Hope flared within her when his eyes were bright with anger.

"I will not let any cat harm my Clanmate," he growled. "I cannot allow this to go unanswered."

"What will you do?" she asked.

"What I have always done in the past," Bramblestar replied firmly. "I will ensure the protection of my Clan."

**AN: Don't you just hate those darn cliffhangers? I'm getting excited about this because the ending is approaching. I've already started working on Book Four, and it should be just as exciting, if not more. Frostbite was probably my favorite though because you get to see a different side of things in all of the characters I've written about. Does Thornclaw seem OC to any of you? He probably is just a tad but for the most part I've kept his quiet nature to date. Thanks to dragonflames1234, arrowhead154, XxBlazestormxX and Ranger of the Forest for reviewing!**


	20. Chapter 19: Bramblestar's Announcements

**AN: Bleh this chapter was short. But I wanted to get it done and over with now. New chapter up, yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

A storm was brewing outside the warrior's den. The brambles and ferns rattled against each other as the wind blew past them. Sunstorm found it uncomfortable sleeping in an unfamiliar place. She knew many of the cats who she slept alongside. But to her they were strangers—they were not SkyClan.

Her eyes snapped open when she saw that Lionblaze and Cinderheart were still awake. The two of them had been spending more time together after her return. She wasn't sure if they were relieved or worried that she had chosen to come back. With so many cats who had died before in the sickness there was no telling what they thought of her now.

_Maybe they would have been happier if I had stayed in the Clan_, Sunstorm thought. She quickly pushed the thought away when she realized she would never feel happy in ThunderClan. _My place is with SkyClan, where I was accepted by Leafstar_.

"Bramblestar wants us to meet with him before dawn," Cinderheart murmured when she saw that Sunstorm was awake. "We'd better hurry."

Sunstorm was quick to follow them, avoiding any tails or paws that were sticking out. When they reached the outside Sunstorm saw that most of the camp was covered in a fresh blanket of snow. The wind had died down, making it somewhat more comfortable.

Cinderheart led the way to Bramblestar's den. Sure enough the ThunderClan leader was wide-awake. Beside him was Jayfeather. The blind old medicine cat looked bored with what ever meeting Bramblestar had to hold. Sunstorm rolled her eyes at Jayfeather's nonchalant attitude. There were times when she wished he would wake up already.

"I have gathered you here because of what we have heard the other day," Bramblestar explained when Cinderheart stood beside Sunstorm. Lionblaze stood on Bramblestar's other side, acting like the deputy he should have acted. "We have a traitor lurking in the forest. He has not yet returned to ThunderClan, but I would not be surprised if he suddenly decided to."

"The killer is Thornclaw...why would he turn on his own Clanmates?" Cinderheart asked. Her eyes were dark with worry when she looked at Bramblestar.

All eyes suddenly fell upon Sunstorm. Her ears flattened instinctively and she shuffled her paws in embarrassment.

"I spent some time around the Moontree," she admitted sheepishly. "Thornclaw said things that he normally wouldn't to other cats. He told me that he didn't mean to kill Batwing...he didn't know that Firestorm would kill Batwing."

"Firestorm is Leafstar's son," Jayfeather mewed accusingly. His clouded blue eyes seemed to glow brighter than usual when he held her gaze. "Are you suggesting that he has broken the warrior code and worked alongside an enemy warrior?"

Sunstorm's teeth clenched together as she thought of an answer to his question. She knew that other cats would ask the same thing. Jayfeather was only testing her in any way he knew.

"He has changed since SkyClan's suffering," she murmured. "Firestorm has become...cold and calculating. He turns cats against their Clanmates and the warrior code just for the fun of it. I've known for some time that no good will come of this if he continues treating the Clan the way he does."

Bramblestar seemed to take her words into consideration. Eventually he nodded and understood the meaning behind her emotion. Firestorm must have had some good in him before everything changed his Clan. In the end it was up to StarClan to judge him.

"Right, I think we need to take this with Sagestar," Bramblestar meowed after raising to his paws. "If I explain to Sagestar what has happened he will be a little more...understanding."

"I doubt it," Sunstorm whispered.

Hope flared within her chest though when all five of them emerged from his den. Sunstorm was surprised to see Poppyfrost and Tawnykit sitting outside the nursery as dawn broke through the clouds. The tortoiseshell she-cat's eyes glowed with warmth when she looked at Sunstorm. It looked as though Tawnykit was going to become an apprentice today.

Sunstorm stood apart from the crowd as more cats emerged from the warrior's den. Bramblestar had already climbed onto the boulder that stood in the center of camp. It was now called the Smoothrock as she had been told. The Smoothrock was where Bramblestar held most of his meetings with the Clan.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Smoothrock for a Clan meeting!" His yowl was muffled by the snow that covered the clearing. Amusement washed over Sunstorm when she saw Ashpaw bound out of the apprentice's den. The apprentice's den was a briar bush that had been moved and cleaned out by the warriors. Sunstorm was sure that Ashpaw would be happy to have a denmate who would keep her warm. "By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Tawnykit, step forward."

The tortoiseshell kit took a small step forward. Her tiny tail swayed in the cool breeze as she looked up at Bramblestar proudly.

"Until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Tawnypaw. Rosepetal, you are ready for an apprentice. You have not yet had an apprentice of your own to train, so I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Tawnypaw."

As the two touched noses Sunstorm felt warmth rise within her. Rosepetal deserved to have an apprentice, especially after losing her mother and her father. The dark cream she-cat looked like she was ready to burst with pride when she led Tawnypaw back to the crowd.

"And now there is something else I must announce before this meeting is over," Bramblestar added when a hushed silence fell upon the crowd. "There is a killer on the lose...a traitor who we all once thought we knew." Gasps exploded around the gathered crowd.

"StarClan, why would any of us betray ThunderClan?" Ivypool called out.

"I don't understand why this would happen," Mousewhisker added.

"Enough!" Bramblestar's cry made all cats fall silent. "It was confirmed by StarClan that this has happened. We must accept the truth and figure out what to do about the killer."

"Bramblestar, you haven't told us who the killer is." Sunstorm swallowed when Brackenfur called out. The golden brown tabby was Thornclaw's brother. She wondered how he would take the news.

"The killer is...Thornclaw." Bramblestar's words caused a riot within the Clan. Sunstorm's ears flattened as she saw cats spring to their paws in protest. Bramblestar didn't say a word to calm than down. He waited until a few cats stood still for him to finish. "I am going to SkyClan to warn Sagestar. I fear Thornclaw was pushed into this position because of a warrior in SkyClan."

Sunstorm half-expected cats to blame her immediately. She was after all the one who had told Bramblestar what happened. Surprise flared within her when most of the warriors murmured in agreement. Though they sounded reluctant at least they were willing to agree with what Bramblestar had said.

The golden tabby she-cat blinked when Bramblestar jumped off of the Smoothrock. By now sunhigh had arrived when the meeting was over. Cats milled about and discussed what had happened during the meeting. Sunstorm knew that they would be whispering about her.

"It's time," he meowed when he approached her.

Her belly fluttered with worry as she followed Bramblestar towards the camp's entrance. Sunstorm was surprised to see Brackenfur approach them.

"Sunstorm, I hope you are right about my brother," he murmured. "The last thing I want is someone spreading lies about him."

Sunstorm dipped her head respectfully. Brackenfur was one of the most senior warriors in ThunderClan. Thornclaw was his brother, and Brightheart's as well. The last thing they needed was strife between their family. And she knew that finding out what had happened to Thornclaw would make them feel somewhat better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wonder how many people have their doubts about Thornclaw. Was he manipulated by Firestorm? All shall be found out soon...<strong>


	21. Chapter 20: Fangs

**AN: So here we go with another chapter of Frostbite! Again I apologize for the lack of updates, I'm planning on writing another chapter later today just to make up for it. I've also been considering writing more chapters for Forgotten Memories once the Super Edition is finished, and a sequel to the original Marked series. But it'll take some time before I make my decision clear ;) Again, thanks everyone for your patience and the wonderful reviews. Keep 'em up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

The storm that had started earlier the other day was finally coming to an end. After Bramblestar had told the Clan who the killer was everyone was in a state of panic. Thornclaw had been the loyal warrior, always true and just. Every cat looked up to him because he'd fought alongside the Great Journey and many other important battles. No cat wanted to believe that he was a murderer.

Sunstorm closed her eyes as she imagined what the Clan must be thinking of her. Surely they would try and accuse her of treachery, or worse. After all she'd abandoned them to join SkyClan.

She shook her head and tried not to think about it.

Mousewhisker, Rosepetal and Cherrymist were on patrol with her. Despite the fact that they were still angry with her, they were willing to join a patrol. Sunstorm was thankful for that, but she knew it was only a matter of time before they started arguing again.

_I hope Bramblestar's plan works_, she thought as she imagined what Brackenfur and Poppyfrost would be up to. The two cats had agreed to trap Thornclaw in a situation that would force him into telling the truth. If Sunstorm was right—she knew she was—than his plan would work. Thornclaw was already feeling guilty for killing Batwing and a few nameless cats.

"We've found his scent!" Toadstep's cry made Sunstorm come to a halt. Cherrymist's fur began to bristle while Mousewhisker and Rosepetal glared at the senior warrior. "He's built a nest between ThunderClan and SkyClan territory," Toadstep explained when he bounded over to them. His eyes were bright with excitement as he looked at Rosepetal. "Looks like someone was right."

"Fine, I guess I have to clean out the elder's den now," Rosepetal grumbled.

Amusement washed over Sunstorm as she stalked away unhappily. Some things never changed, especially the constant bets that Rosepetal and her brother wagered. Even through the hardest struggles of life they tried to come up with fun games.

"Lionblaze is leading a patrol to catch up with him," Toadstep explained when Cherrymist bounded after the older warrior. "He wants you to meet up with him."

"Mousewhisker, would you mind going with me?" Sunstorm knew that taking an extra warrior would be worth it. If there were enemies hiding, Mousewhisker would know. He was a skilled fighter and had survived all of these moons, it was likely he would continue surviving.

The gray and white tom blinked in surprise before he nodded. Once Toadstep began to lead them anticipation and worry gnawed at Sunstorm's belly. Would they be able to find Thornclaw in time? Or would Firestorm be waiting for them at the end of the path?

Ferns and brambles whipped past Sunstorm's face as she bounded after Toadstep. He didn't stop running until they reached a secluded part of the forest. This was about the half-way point between ThunderClan and SkyClan territory. To their left lay FlameClan territory, but Flamestar wasn't likely to start any trouble. Poppyfrost and Brackenfur were hiding in a patch of ferns with Bramblestar at their side. The dark brown tabby's eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when Toadstep approached with caution.

"We haven't seen anything," Poppyfrost whispered. "But he's been here recently. His scent is fresh."

Sunstorm opened her jaws to taste the air. Poppyfrost was right—Thornclaw's scent was fresh, but there was another scent that made her fur crawl in alarm. Firestorm's scent was hidden among the brambles as well.

If Firestorm was with Thornclaw than that meant he was manipulating the senior warrior. Thornclaw should have known better than to turn his back on the warrior code.

"We can ambush him when he's on his own," Bramblestar explained. "But if he's with...Firestorm was it? Then we will need to work quickly."

The ThunderClan leader was about to say something else when a branch snapped. Poppyfrost dropped to a crouch while Brackenfur's lip curled in disgust. Sure enough Thornclaw's scent had become stronger, and thankfully Firestorm's scent wasn't with him.

_We only have a short amount of time before Thornclaw realizes he's not alone_, Sunstorm reminded herself. _Once he knows we're after him he'll flee, and than we'll never catch him_.

Her claws began to sheathe and unsheathe as she imagined what Thornclaw would do when he found out he was caught. He would likely fight back or try to explain why he had not returned to his Clan. Or fear would get the better of him and he would run.

Thornclaw suddenly came to a halt and inhaled deeply enough for Sunstorm to hear. There was something odd about the way he just stopped and stood there. It was like he'd known all along that there was someone waiting for him beside his den.

Sunstorm was about to whisper something when her mind went blank. Her fur began to stand on end when she saw a flash of teeth and fangs. Dark reddish fur began to fill in the place where Bramblestar had been standing in front of her, and instead of a feline face the long snout of a fox took his place. Sunstorm recoiled in shock when the teeth snapped in front of her, barely missing her whiskers.

"StarClan, there's a fox coming!" Sunstorm barely managed to cry out when her vision cleared. Bramblestar stood in alarm while Poppyfrost and Brackenfur exchanged anxious looks. Thornclaw had fled before they had a chance to prepare their ambush. Sunstorm knew there was no point in going after him when there was a fox nearby. The stench of blood would only drawl it's attention.

"Are you sure?" Mousewhisker asked. He opened his jaws to taste the air and recoiled in shock. "She's right!"

Now everyone was on the offensive, pelts bristling with unease as the stench grew heavier. Sunstorm's ears flattened against the back of her head as she glared at the creature that had found their scent. It's snout was to the ground while it's bushy tail brushed against the shrubs.

Sunstorm was about to rush forward when the fox suddenly snapped it's teeth in the air. Blood roared in her ears as she wondered what it was trying to do. Then she heard a screech that sent chills down her spine. She exchanged a look with Mousewhisker that told her something terrible had happened.

The five cats bounded forward until they saw what the fox had caught. It wasn't Thornclaw like Sunstorm had feared. Instead it was a cat that she didn't recognize. A gray and black cat dangled limply from the fox's jaws as it carried the body away. Sunstorm felt her heart clench with pity as she wondered who the mysterious cat had been. Clearly it didn't know better than to run away when there was fox scent around.

"Great, so not only do we have Thornclaw to worry about but a fox as well," Mousewhisker muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"A fox that has a taste for cat blood," Brackenfur pointed out with a shudder.

"We're not going to let that thing live are we?" Poppyfrost whimpered. Her eyes were dark with worry, and Sunstorm knew that she was thinking of little Tawnykit. Despite everything that had happened Tawnykit was a fighter. She knew nothing bad would happen to the little kit.

"For now we will have to report this to the Clan," Bramblestar sighed. He sounded more defeated than ever as his shoulders sagged warily. "Thornclaw is trouble, but the fox is even worse. We can't let it take the lives of our Clanmates."

Sunstorm couldn't help but agree with Bramblestar. Something had to be done about the fox before another innocent victim was taken. The loner was just the beginning of more deaths to come. And maybe that meant Thornclaw wasn't the culprit after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Plot twister! Gotta love 'em, especially scenes with foxes that have nothing to do with the Clans XD I love confusing my readers :P<strong>


	22. Chapter 21: Captured

**AN: *Bows head in shame* I can't even begin to apologize for the major delay. It's been over two months since my last update... I can't even use the old life has been busy excuse. I just got lazy. And I apologize for my laziness, it has caused me to write a crappy chapter :( But it has to be written, so here it is, and thank you for your patience. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

A patrol had been sent out to lead the fox away from the Clan. A second patrol was sent out to deal with Thornclaw. Sunstorm was part of the patrol that would take care of Thornclaw, or find out why he did what he did. She wanted to know why he killed Batwing. She wanted to know why she herself was framed for something that Firestorm had done.

Her claws scraped against the ground when Shrewfang picked up Thornclaw's scent. According to Ivypool Shrewfang was one of the best trackers. Sunstorm could see now why she believed that. His ears were pricked forward in alarm when he pinpointed Thornclaw's location.

He was hiding beneath a willow tree, according to what Shrewfang said. The young warrior's tail flicked before he lunged forward. A yowl sounded from behind the willow tree, and within heartbeats Thornclaw was dragged out by Spiderleg and Mousewhisker. Sorreltail and Brackenfur stood near the back of the patrol and glared at their Clanmate when Thornclaw struggled free from his attacker's grip.

"Why are you hiding from us?" Brackenfur demanded when Spiderleg placed a heavy paw against Thornclaw's neck.

"What in StarClan's name are you talking about?" Thornclaw sputtered out.

"You confessed to StarClan that you murdered an innocent cat in cold blood," Sorreltail snarled. Her voice was filled with malice as she glared at the golden brown tabby. Though they were not related she had been fairly close to Thornclaw because he was Brackenfur's younger brother. Sunstorm could see that he was beaten now. Thornclaw's eyes flashed with fear before he swatted a paw across Spiderleg's muzzle.

"You'll find I'm not so easily beaten," he hissed.

He crouched in front of the patrol, his fur standing on end as he bared his teeth at them. Sunstorm's ears flattened against the back of her skull. She knew how to deal with warriors like these.

Without warning she lunged forward, using unsheathed claws to keep him pinned to the ground. Thornclaw was a larger cat, but he was worn out from his previous fight against Spiderleg and Mousewhisker. Her amber eyes glowed with pure rage when she locked gazes with the startled tom.

"You killed Batwing!" she spat. "You killed one of my Clanmates, and had _me_ banished for something _I_ didn't do!"

By now her fur was standing on end as she waited for Thornclaw to explain himself.

"I... How did you find out?" His voice dropped to a frantic whisper as Sorreltail looked over the wounds of her Clanmates. Thornclaw had fought back as though his life depended on it. Maybe it did; Sunstorm wasn't sure what Firestorm had asked for in return for taking Batwing's life.

"I was hiding behind the Moontree when you confessed everything," she snarled. Her voice was filled with so much venom that her shoulders trembled.

Thornclaw's eyes widened in disbelief. "You... you heard everything..." He suddenly stopped his struggling when he realized he was beaten.

"Thornclaw, what you did is unforgivable," Brackenfur growled. Sunstorm had released her grip on the golden brown warrior. Now Spiderleg, Mousewhisker and Shrewfang had surrounded him while Sorreltail stood beside her mate. "When we return to camp Bramblestar will figure out what your best punishment is."

All seven of them returned to camp. Thornclaw's struggles had stopped by the time their decision was made. Sunstorm wondered how the patrol that searched for the fox fared. Her day had ended successfully, or so she hoped.

Cats inside the camp were milling about as they waited for the two large patrols to return. Sunstorm wasn't surprised to see Cinderheart trotting towards her. The gray tabby hissed at Thornclaw when he ducked his head in embarrassment. Brackenfur and Sorreltail glared at Thornclaw before returning to their spot beside the fresh-kill pile.

"Did he...admit the truth?" Cinderheart asked when she trotted alongside Sunstorm.

"He seems to feel guilty about what he did," Sunstorm replied. _But why did he do it in the first place then_? she wondered silently.

She shook her head at the silent question. Only he could tell them why he had committed the murders. Maybe Firestorm had set him up. The SkyClan warrior could have forced Thornclaw into committing the crimes while he kept his paws clean.

"Come on, let's get warmed up in the warrior's den," Cinderheart meowed. "It'll be a while before Bramblestar makes his decision on Thornclaw's punishment."

Sunstorm was about to argue when she realized that Cinderheart was right. There was no point in waiting around while Bramblestar made his decision. While Thornclaw waited four guards were posted to keep an eye on him. Sunstorm knew that he was capable of killing after what had happened to Batwing.

The pair left the guards to venture into the warrior's den. Exhaustion quickly washed over Sunstorm, and she realized just how grueling the work had been. When she curled up in her nest she fell asleep almost instantly. Tomorrow they would find out what Thornclaw's punishment was, and how the patrol that was after the fox fared. After that Sunstorm wasn't sure what she would do next.


	23. Chapter 22: Return To SkyClan

**AN: Here's the long awaited chapter twenty-two! I'm so happy with all of the reviews I've been getting! Hopefully I'll be up to ninety by the time this story is finished. Actually scratch that, this is the last chapter and up next is the epilogue. Yeah... Not sure where the epilogue and prologue for next story will go... Read the EDIT at the bottom, no epilogue this time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 22<strong>

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highstump for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's yowl woke Sunstorm from her sleep. She had slept soundly for the first time in moons. Her dreams for once weren't riddled with visions or nightmares. She was relieved that she could sleep soundly instead of waking up in the middle of the night.

She crawled out of the warrior's den, followed closely by the rest of ThunderClan's cats. Ivypool's pelt brushed against Sunstorm's as she bounded forward. Thornclaw was standing under the Highstump, with Berrynose, Mousewhisker and Spiderleg guarding him. The golden brown tabby looked uncomfortable under the stares of his former Clanmates.

"I have decided on what punishment Thornclaw will suffer," Bramblestar announced. Thornclaw winced as if he'd been struck in the chest. Sunstorm rolled her eyes and wondered if this would change the Clans for good. "He will be exiled from this Clan, and live the rest of his life as a rogue." Bramblestar glared down at Thornclaw when the senior warrior hissed in surprise. "But before that punishment takes place I would like to escort him to SkyClan, where he will confess to Sagestar what he did."

Relief washed over Sunstorm when she heard those final words. She would return to SkyClan, where her heart belonged.

Once the meeting came to an end cats began to chat about Bramblestar's decision. Though Thornclaw's punishment could have been worse she thought it was fitting for him. Thornclaw was likely going to live out the rest of his life as a rogue.

_And we will chase him out of the territories like any other rogue_, she added silently.

She followed Bramblestar towards the entrance of camp. This time Dewfur and Toadstep were part of the patrol that would lead Thornclaw. Sunstorm dipped her head to Toadstep and glanced at Dewfur, whose tail lashed irritably when he glared at Thornclaw.

"We leave now, and may StarClan grant us safe crossings," Bramblestar announced.

The five of them left camp while Lionblaze took charge of the clearing. Sunstorm gave her father one last look before disappearing out of camp. He would make a good leader when the time came. Though he had acted as ThunderClan's leader while Bramblestar was gone, he was far from ready. For now he could rely on his skills as ThunderClan's deputy.

Surprise flared within Sunstorm's chest when she realized that the snow was beginning to melt. A mild breeze had begun to pick up, ruffling her fur and causing the branches to rattle against each other. Sunstorm wondered if newleaf was coming early for the Clans.

She longed for the warmer days of newleaf. She remembered how the sun had warmed her pelt when she was a kit.

"I can't wait for newleaf," she said out loud.

"Me too," Toadstep meowed. "I can't wait for more prey to come out, and for this stupid greencough to leave us alone for good."

Sunstorm glanced at him in confusion, but shook her head. ThunderClan had suffered terrible losses during greenleaf. They needed a break as much as the rest of the Clans.

"Let's just get this done and over with," Dewfur growled.

Thornclaw's pelt bristled slightly when he was shoved ahead by Toadstep. Bramblestar was taking the lead when they reached the hills of SkyClan. A few sparse trees grew here and there, while the rest of the territory was surrounded by boulders and rocks.

"Intruders!" Sunstorm's fur stood on end when she recognized Dawnwind's voice. She recognized Rockfall and Thistletail's scent as well. "ThunderClan cats, what are you doing here again?" Dawnwind spat when she glared at Sunstorm. "You don't belong in the Clans anymore, traitor!"

"We are here to speak with Sagestar," Bramblestar meowed calmly. "We have reason to believe that Sunstorm was framed for a crime she did not commit."

Dawnwind continued glaring at Bramblestar until Rockfall pushed her aside. He studied Sunstorm carefully before nodding.

"Sagestar has time for this meeting," he rasped.

Sunstorm felt her shoulders sag with relief when they were escorted back to SkyClan's camp. She felt at home almost instantly when they reached the camp's entrance. Cats were peering outside their dens when Rockfall made their entrance known.

Ravenheart glared at her coldly when she stood beside Toadstep and Dewfur. Cedarclaw's eyes lit up when he realized she was with the patrol.

"What are you doing here?" Eaglefeather demanded when he pushed his way past Dawnwind and Cedarclaw.

"We have come to speak with Sagestar," Bramblestar explained. He'd used the same words he used with Rockfall's patrol. Sunstorm waited for Eaglefeather to turn them away, but to her relief he was stopped from speaking.

The SkyClan leader stepped forward from the crowd of cats gathered around him. Sunstorm lowered her gaze when Sagestar glared at her. She knew that he was still angry with what had happened to Batwing. She couldn't blame him for being angry with her.

"Why have you come back here?" Sagestar demanded when he noticed the four ThunderClan cats behind her.

"We have come because Sunstorm is not a murderer," Bramblestar explained. "Tell them what you have told the Clan," he growled to Thornclaw.

Thornclaw flinched and looked down at his paws before staggering forward. Sunstorm held her breath and wondered what he would say to the Clan. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw Firestorm lingering in the back of the crowd. Sitting beside him with her tail wrapped around her paws was Bloomtail.

"I... I was the one who killed Batwing," Thornclaw finally meowed. "I was told I would be given power if I killed him..." Thornclaw stared at the ground in embarrassment when cats gasped in shock.

"Who told you this?" Sagestar demanded. He leaned forward and glared at Thornclaw, pale blue eyes glittering like chips of ice.

"I don't remember," Thornclaw rasped.

Whispers fell upon the Clan as they gathered around Sagestar. Firestorm was leaning forward as well, eyes glittering with interest. Sunstorm suppressed the urge to glare at him. He was the reason Thornclaw had done what he did. If Firestorm wasn't stopped soon the darkness would continue gathering until a storm washed over the valley. A shudder coursed down Sunstorm's spine as she imagined battles breaking out because Firestorm had told them it was a good thing.

"You committed a murder and framed someone else for it," Sagestar hissed. "Though I still don't trust you, I understand that you did not kill Batwing." Sunstorm dipped her head thankfully when she was accepted back into the Clan. "As for Thornclaw, I should hope that you have come up with a punishment for him," Sagestar added when he looked at Bramblestar in the eye.

"I have come up with punishments," Bramblestar replied. "This was part of his punishment - to confide in the Clan what he has done. The second part of his punishment is left for me to decide." Sagestar looked like he was ready to argue when he thought better of it. "And this is where we leave you. Thank you for taking the time to listen to us."

Sunstorm mewed her goodbye to Bramblestar when he turned away from the gathered Clan. She waited until they were left alone to speak with the SkyClan cats. Once they were alone she could tell the truth of what Bramblestar had decided to use as punishment for Thornclaw.

"Sunstorm, I'm sorry for what happened," Leafpool murmured when she stepped forward. "It was wrong of us to accuse you when we had so little evidence."

"I'm sorry too, I guess," Ravenheart muttered with a shrug. "Batwing is my brother... it's hard to lose someone you care about."

She glanced at her former apprentice and thought of how much Ravenheart had grown. He was more mature than he had been moons before. She gave him a grateful nod and looked at Sagestar. The SkyClan leader wasn't angry like she had expected.

"Sunstorm, for all that has happened to our Clan, I should have known that you wouldn't do this to us," the pale gray tom meowed. "Leafstar believed in you, and I should have as well."

"I am sorry for what happened to Batwing," she murmured. "I wish there was something I could do to bring him back, but he is with StarClan now."

"He deserves a place in StarClan," Dawnwind growled fiercely.

For a moment it looked as though Dawnwind might attack Sunstorm. She was dropped into a hunter's crouch beside Bloomtail, who was smirking in amusement. Then Dawnwind stopped herself and simply looked down at her paws as if to hide her shame and sorrow.

_Dawnwind lost her son and mate_, Sunstorm thought guiltily. _I wish there was something I could do to make her feel better_.

There _was_ only one thing that Sunstorm could do for both Batwing and Dawnwind. She had to stop Firestorm from committing more murders through other cats. If she didn't stop him soon, the valley would be stained red with blood. And it would be her fault.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See, wasn't that the perfect ending for a story? Well, maybe not. But it's better than nothing, and at least this story is finally almost finished! I'm so happy because it took me forever to get it done. It's odd because normally it only takes me a couple of months to finish stories :( Oh well, please remember to review!<strong>

**EDIT: This IS the last chapter! Sorry for those who were hoping for an epilogue. Next story will be out later tonight or tomorrow depending on how much time I have.  
><strong>


End file.
